Kagome's confused heart
by raine3490
Summary: After staying with Sesshoumaru,Kagome seems to see his soft side...Apparently, not only has she seen that, she feels something strange for him...Kagome is now torn between brothers...who does she love more? find out by reading the fic...
1. Chapter 1: Kagome is Kidnapped

Chapter 1 : Kagome is kidnapped

* * *

On a fine day in a quiet village, people began to scream in shock, running panickly for their lives as fire began to spread fastly from house to house.

A human named Kikyo, who was apparently gifted with supernatural powers, was running around looking for someone even though she was badly wounded. "It's Inuyasha! He's attacking the village!" the villagers shouted out as Kikyo's eyes widened in shock upon hearing this. "Inuyasha, why? Why are you doing this?" Kikyo thought as she began to run towards the temple where the treasured jewel of their village, the shikon no tama, lied.

But just before Kikyo could take one step up the stairs, heading to the temple, a human with long silver hair and doglike ears suddenly jumped out through the roof and hurriedly ran away, bringing with him the shikon no tama. "Inuyasha! Kieuseru!" Kikyo shouted out as she then aimed her bow and arrow at the man who was running for his life. "Inuyasha!" Kikyo shouted out once more as she then shoots her arrow and in an instant the arrow pierced through the man's chest, sticking him on a humongous tree. "Ki-kyo" the man said in a low voice, attempting to reach to her. "I will never let you take shikon no tama away Inuyasha. I won't let anything take it" Kikyo stated as she then fell on her knees.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted out as he jumps off his futon waking up the rest of the gang. "Inuyasha, daijoubo?" Kagome asked curiously as Inuyasha then turned to her and sighed. "Nothing. I just had a nightmare" Inuyasha replied with a sigh as Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo and even Kirara then crowded around him. "Nani? What's wrong with all of you?" Inuyasha asked in confusion. "Let me guess. It's Kikyo again isn't it?" Miroku asked curiously as Inuyasha looked down. "Come on Inuyasha! Tell us!" Shippo demanded as Inuyasha gave him a glared look. "Hissori Shippo!" Inuyasha shouted out as he then punched Shippo on the head. "Ouch!" Shippo shouted out. "Inuyasha, we only want to know. Tell us" Sango stated as Inuyasha turned to her and then to Kagome. Then, seeing Kagome's worried look, Inuyasha then looked down and gave out a deep sigh. "Hai. It was about Kikyo and me, when she sealed me 50 years ago" Inuyasha confessed in a low voice as Kagome then looked down. Without saying a word, Kagome instantly stood up. "I'll just go out for some fresh air" Kagome stated, not turning to anyone as she hurriedly rushed out of the cottage. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called out. But apparently, Kagome ignored this and continued to run away, hiding the tears that were uncontrollably streaming down her face.

Meanwhile, near the village was Inuyasha's heartless brother, Sesshoumaru along with Jacken and Rin. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin called out in excitement, running towards Sesshoumaru carrying with her a bunch of flowers. Sesshoumaru then turned to Rin as she reaches him. "This is for you" Rin said with a smile as she hands out the flowers to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sighed as he accepted the flowers. "Rin, why don't you place this on Aun's back?" Sesshoumaru suggested as Rin's face brightened. "Hai!" Rin said taking back the flowers from Sesshoumaru and placing it on Sesshoumaru's trusty dragon-like mount, Aun. Then, seeing Rin happily decorating the flowers on Aun while Jacken peacefully slept, Sesshoumaru sighed and turned around, looking beyond the landscape. To his surprise, as he turned away, he spotted Kagome, running in tears. "It's that human girl who's always with Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru thought as he continues to watch Kagome running in tears. "Jacken!" Sesshoumaru shouted out, waking Jacken up. "Nani Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jacken asked curiously, jumping off of Aun. "Take care of Rin. There's something I need to care of alone" Sesshoumaru commanded as he then jumped off the cliff, heading towards Kagome. "Mate Sesshoumaru-sama! Don't leave me!" Jacken pleaded. But to his dismay, Sesshoumaru was already out of sight.

On the other hand, as Kagome continued to run with tears streaming down her face, she stumbles on the roots of a humongous tree causing her to fall flat on the ground. "Inuyasha, baka! Baka! Baka!" Kagome shouted out in tears as she pounded on the ground. "Nandeyo! Why don't you understand what's in my heart! Why is it always about Kikyo!" Kagome asked herself in tears.

Suddenly, Kagome felt a weird breeze as someone suddenly walked up to her. Seeing this, Kagome looked up to see who it was. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw who it was. "Se-sshou-ma-ru" Kagome said in shock as Sesshoumaru grinned. "You. You're Inuyasha's love right?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome shrug. "Love!" Kagome shouted out in shock as she instantly stood up. "Baka! It's not what you think!" Kagome informed him as Sesshoumaru grinned. "Hissori!" Sesshoumaru demanded as Kagome shrug in fear. "You're coming with me. I'm sure that baka, Inuyasha would come get you even though he knows it's a trap" Sesshoumaru stated as Kagome was shocked. "Inuyasha, tetsuda" Kagome stated as Sesshoumaru then walked nearer to Kagome. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted out.

"Huh! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted out as he continued to run. "Kagome, please be safe" Inuyasha thought as he ran as fast as he could following Kagome's scent.

Minutes later, as he was nearing the well, he spotted Kagome's bow and arrows lying on the ground. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called out, scoping the room, looking for any trace of Kagome. "Inuyasha!" a voice called out from above as Inuyasha looked up to see who it was. "Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha said in shock. "If you want to see this human girl again, you have to defeat me. But then, you don't seem that strong yet so I'll give you a day or two to toughen up" Sesshoumaru grunted as he then began to fly away. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted out, as he spots Kagome, unconscious in Sesshoumaru's arms.

* * *

_please send reviews...this is my first inuyasha fan fic so be gentle...i'd really like to improve so I want to know what people think of my story...arigatou!_


	2. Chapter 2:Battle Between Brothers

Chapter 2 : Battle Between Brothers

* * *

A few minutes later, Kagome wakes up andwasshocked to see that she was riding on Sesshoumaru's flying mount, Aun. "Ne!" Kagome shouted out as she sits up. "Onee-chan! You're awake!" Rin exclaimed as Kagome turned to see Rin beside her, along with Jacken. "Your name is Kagome right?" Rin asked as Kagome nodded. "You must be Rin" Kagome stated as Rin cheerfully nodded. "It's great to have more friends don't you think? I really want to know you a lot more better especially since Sesshoumaru-sama was the one who brought you here" Rin cheerfully stated as Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "That's right. Sesshoumaru took me. But why?" Kagome asked herself as Rin looked closer at her. "Kagome onee-chan, daijoubo?" Rin asked curiously as Kagome turned to her and shook her head. "Nothing" Kagome replied. 

"Jacken" Sesshoumaru called out as Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru, flying beside them. "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama" Jacken stated. "Bring Rin and the girl to Naraku's fortress. I'll meet with you there soon" Sesshoumaru commanded. "Hey! I have a name! It's Kagome! Do you understand!" Kagome shouted out in rage as Sesshoumaru gave her a glared look making her shrug. "Shut up, kagome" Sesshoumaru demanded as he then flew away. Hearing this, Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "He called me by my name" Kagome thought. "That baka Inuyasha only called me by my name a day after we met. Demo…Sesshoumaru called me by my name right after I told him my name" Kagome continued to think as she watches Sesshoumaru getting farther and farther. "Sesshoumaru" Kagome stated.

"Miroku! Sango! Shippo! Kirara! Soukou!" Inuyasha shouted out as he barges in Kaede's hut. "Soukou? Nandeyo? We just got here. Plus, we're not leaving without Kagome" Miroku sighed as Sango, Shippo and Kirara nodded. "Baka! Sesshoumaru took Kagome!" Inuyasha informed them in rage as the gang's eyes widened in shock. "Nani! Sesshoumaru took Kagome?" Shippo asked as Inuyasha nodded. "Come on. Let's go!" Inuyasha called out as he then rushed out followed by the gang.

Meanwhile, in Naraku's fortress, Kagome, Rin, Jacken and Aun patiently waited for Sesshoumaru. "Rin, can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked as Rin turned to her. "Nani?" she asked. "Uh, how did you end up being with Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked curiously as Rin looked down. "My family was killed by some bandits that attacked my hometown. Not long after that, I saw Sesshoumaru badly wounded in the forest near our town. I took care of him since he couldn't move. There's more to the story but it's really a blur" Rin replied with a smile as Jacken shook his head and sighed. "Jacken-sama, why don't you tell her?" Rin suggested as Jacken nodded and cleared his throat. "Well, when Rin went to her village to get some food for Sesshoumaru-sama, the village was attacked by wolves and killed everyone, even Rin" Jacken explained as Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "But Sesshoumaru-sama was so good that he used his sword to revive me!" Rin interrupted as Jacken sighed. "I thought you wanted me to continue the story" Jacken sighed. "Gomen ne Jacken-sama" Rin apologized scratching her head. "Sword? You mean tensaiga?" Kagome asked curiously as Jacken nodded. "As you already know tensaiga is far different from the tetsusaiga that Inuyasha has" Jacken grunted as he began to clear his throat. "It's kind of a long story but I'm willing to tell you this" Jacken stated. But before he could utter another word, Kagome and Rin, along with Aun began to walk way as Jacken's mouth fell wide open. "Nani! Aren't you two gonna listen to the story!" Jacken asked in rage. "Eh, you said it's a long story" Kagome replied. "Hai. Long stories make me feel sleepy, right Aun?" Rin asked as Aun nodded. "Baka" Jacken sighed as the two continued to walk away.

As Inuyasha follows Kagome's scent along with the rest of the gang, Sesshoumaru, flying above was quietly spying on them. "Hmph. Pitiful. He's bringing with him his friends" Sesshoumaru grunted with a deep sigh as Inuyasha's eyes suddenly widened. "This smell" Inuyasha said in shock as he then looked up. "Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called out, spotting Sesshoumaru above them. "I'm impressed Inuyasha. But then, you still look pitiful bringing your friends along with you to save your girl" Sesshoumaru stated as Inuyasha shrug. "My-my-my-girl?" Inuyasha asked in shock as Sango and Miroku sighed. "Don't deny it Inuyasha. I know you're falling for a puny human once again. Just like you fell in love with that miko that betrayed you" Sesshoumaru declared as Inuyasha felt enrage. "Kikyo didn't betray me! We were fooled by Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted out. "Baka. Which makes you much more clumsier than ever" Sesshoumaru sighed. "I'm warning you Inuyasha. If you bring your friends along with you, then you better prepare to say goodbye to your precious Kagome" Sesshoumaru said bluntly as he then flew away. "Mate! Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted out. "Inuyasha, what are we gonna do?" Sango asked worriedly as Inuyasha turned to them. "We'll have to play by his rules. Damn that Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha replied with a grunt. "Demo Inuyasha. What if it's a trap?" Miroku asked curiously as Inuyasha grunted. "I don't care. As long as Kagome is safe, I'm prepared to give up my life" Inuyasha replied with a sigh. "Bakeru Inuyasha! Don't be stupid! Do you think Kagome will accept that? That you'd die in return for her life?" Shippo shouted out as Inuyasha shrug. "Shi-ppo" Inuyasha stated. "Shippo is right. If we can't go along with you, we'll just watch nearby. Besides, we're worried about Kagome too" Sango stated as Inuyasha nodded. "Okay. Then let's get going!" Inuyasha demanded as he began to run fastly while Sango, Shippo and Miroku hops on Kirara's back.

As Inuyasha continued to run fast, he stopped on his tracks, finding the place somewhat familiar. "Inuyasha, daijoubo?" Sango asked curiously as Inuyasha shrug. "Mate. This place, it's where Naraku's fortress lies" Inuyasha informed them as Miroku nodded. "No wonder I felt weird as we passed by two humongous trees a minute ago" Miroku sighed as Inuyasha looked down. "Why? Why does Sesshoumaru want to fight with me in this place? I thought he felt disgusted with Naraku and never wanted to come back. Demo, he still wants to kill Naraku with his own hands" Inuyasha thought as Shippo jumps off Kirara. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Shippo asked. "Hey, I think you guys will have to stay here. If you go any further I'm sure he'll smell your scents" Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah. Knowing Sesshoumaru, he'd kill an innocent person without hesitation" Miroku sighed as well. "What's more, Kagome is a human and Sesshoumaru despises humans" Sango stated as she gave out a deep sigh. "Iye. I don't think he hates human as much as he says he does. Besides, if he does, why is he traveling with that girl, Rin?" Inuyasha reminded them. "You're right. He must have a soft side somewhere inside of him" Miroku stated. "Anyway, I gotta go. Kagome's waiting" Inuyasha sighed as he then began to run further into Naraku's vile fortress.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Rin were cheerfully playing skipping stones as they patiently wait for Sesshoumaru. "Jacken!" Sesshoumaru called out as he steps on the ground. "Sesshoumaru-sama" Jacken stated as he hurriedly walked up to him as well as Rin. "This arm that you provided me is useless!" Sesshoumaru shouted out as he then ripped his left arm out. "But Sesshoumaru-sama, that arm belongs to one of the most powerful youkai during your father's time" Jacken said as he cringed in fright. "You aho! It's deteriorating!" Sesshoumaru shouted out as Rin shrug and runs to Kagome's back. "Sesshoumaru-sama, sumimasen" Jacken apologized, bowing his head in front of him as Sesshoumaru grunted. "Having only one arm is even better than having some other youkai's pathetic arm" Sesshoumaru stated as he throws the arm to Jacken. Suddenly, as Sesshoumaru turned around, Inuyasha was already there.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted out in rage as Sesshoumaru calmly smirked. "Inuyasha, I never thought you'd come here alone. How honorable of you" Sesshoumaru grunted as Kagome's face brightened to see Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called out. "Wait there Kagome. I'll get you out of here in no time" Inuyasha stated as Kagome smiled and nodded. "Baka. You're so pitiful. Risking your own life for a human, worst, falling in love with a human. You're just like your mother. Useless and defenseless" Sesshoumaru commented as Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. "Aho! I will never forgive you! First of all, for kidnapping Kagome and next for insulting my mother. If father was here I'm sure he'd send you right away to the pits of hell!" Inuyasha shouted out as Sesshoumaru chuckled. "And you think that scares me?" Sesshoumaru asked. "My dear Inuyasha, I've been living in hell ever since father gave you me the tetsusaiga!" Sesshoumaru shouted out as he then began to draw his sword.

Sesshoumaru was moving fast as he attempted to attack Inuyasha. Inuyasha was fast to dodge his attacks as well. "If it goes on like this, Inuyasha will get tired and Sesshoumaru would never show his mercy not even if they're brothers" Kagome thought as he watched the fight between the two brothers. "Give it up Inuyasha! You're not that strong enough yet" Sesshoumaru stated. "Shut up! You really talk a lot don't you Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted out as he blocks Sesshoumaru's sword attacks. "Hmph, you do know that toukijin could break tetsusaiga if you keep using tetsusaiga as your shield" Sesshoumaru reminded him. "He's right" Inuyasha thought as he instantly put tetsusaiga back in its sheath. "Inuyasha! Baka! What are you doing! Don't get fooled by him!" Kagome shouted out. "Hissori Kagome! He's not kidding! After all, toukijin is made from that stupid goblin's fangs! Don't you remember! That aho easily broke tetsusaiga with its fangs!" Inuyasha reminded her while he evades Sesshoumaru's attacks. "He's right. That goblin did easily break tetsusaiga" Kagome stated as she remembers the scene wherein the tetsusaiga broke in the mouth of one of Naraku's detachments. "This is hopeless" Sesshoumaru sighed as he stopped on his tracks and kept his sword. "Huh? What the hell are you doing Sesshoumaru! Aren't you going to attack me!" Inuyasha shouted out as Sesshoumaru smirked. "You're not a worthy opponent yet Inuyasha. All you can do is dodge my attacks. You can't even lay a finger on me" Sesshoumaru grunted as Inuyasha got clearly annoyed. "Come to me whenever you feel like you've gotten stronger Inuyasha. But for now, why don't you go play with some youkais that might help you gain more strength" Sesshoumaru suggested as Inuyasha burst in flames. "Hissori Sesshoumaru! You coward! Why don't you fight with me now!" Inuyasha shouted out. "Sesshoumaru is right. Inuyasha is still no match for him even though Tetsusaiga has gotten stronger. Inuyasha can barely make a move on him. He can't dodge Sesshoumaru's attack forever. He just can't" Kagome thought as Sesshoumaru began to walk towards her, Rin, Jacken and Aun. "Mate Sesshoumaru! We're not done yet!" Inuyasha shouted out, running after Sesshoumaru as he draws tetsusaiga. "Inuyasha! Osuwari!" Kagome shouted out as Inuyasha instantly fell face flat on the ground. "Hmph" Sesshoumaru grunted as he then grabs Kagome and flies up while Rin and Jacken rides on Aun. "Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted out as he stands up, looking at Sesshoumaru getting farther and farther. "Think about what I said Inuyasha. I'm actually giving you more time to live. Plus, you really don't want to die in front of Kagome's eyes right?" Sesshoumaru said as he suddenly disappeared along with Kagome, Jacken, Rin and Aun. "Gomen ne, Inuyasha" Kagome sighed.

The instant Sesshoumaru uttered Kagome's name, Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. "He called her by her name. He never calls anyone by their name unless he trust him or her" Inuyasha thought as Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara arrived. "We saw Sesshoumaru running away with Kagome. What happened?" Miroku asked curiously as Inuyasha looked down. "I don't know. Kagome let him escape" Inuyasha replied in a low voice as Sango turned to Miroku. "I don't think Kagome meant for Sesshoumaru to escape" Sango told Miroku in a soft voice as Inuyasha walked away. "I know. It was for Inuyasha" Miroku sighed.

* * *

_here's chapter 2...hope you all like it...send reviews please..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The Story Behind Sesshomaru's Hatred

* * *

"Damn it!" Inuyasha shouted out as he punches the wall with his bare hands.

"Inuyasha, calm down" Kaede demanded as Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nandeyo Kagome! Why'd you let him escape!" Inuyasha asked in rage as he punches the wall one more time.

"That's enough Inuyasha!" Kaede shouted out as Inuyasha shrug and turned to him.

"I'm sure Kagome that did for a reason" Kaede sighed as Inuyasha looked down.

"I just can't stay here thinking about what Kagome is experiencing in the hands of Sesshomaru right now. I just can't!" Inuyasha shouted out.

Meanwhile, deep in a forest, Sesshomaru and the rest of the gang stopped and decided to take a rest.

"Rin, sleep now" Sesshomaru stated as Rin nodded and spread her futon on the ground, preparing herself to go to sleep.

On the other hand, Kagome was sitting by the cliff, looking up the stars.

"Don't even think about running away" Sesshomaru said bluntly as he walks up to Kagome.

"I'm not. I was just wondering what Inuyasha and the others are doing right now" Kagome sighed.

"Kagome, go and sleep next to Rin. Jacken and I don't sleep so will just guard the place" Sesshomaru informed her as he then walked away.

"Weird. Sesshomaru seems to care" Kagome thought as she stands up and walks towards Rin.

As the girls slept, Sesshomaru then stood up.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what's wrong?" Jaken asked.

"Jaken, take care of the girls" Sesshomaru stated as he then walked away.

"Who is this Kagome? Why do I feel like there's something strange about her?" Sesshomaru asked himself as he continued to walk away.

Minutes later, as Sesshomaru peacefully watched the sun rise, Jaken was running towards him panickly.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken called out in a shaky voice as Sesshomaru turned to see Jaken running towards him in panic along with Rin.

"Jaken, Rin. What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as Jaken and Rin tried to catch their breath.

"It's Kagome onee-chan, a girl that looks like her just appeared and choke her" Rin replied, panting heavily.

"It's Kikyo Sesshomaru-sama. She's come to kill Kagome!" Jaken informed Sesshomaru as his eyes widened in shock.

"Kikyo? The miko that protected the shikon no tama 50 years ago? The miko who also tried to kill Inuyasha but instead, sealed him? The miko that Inuyasha once loved" Sesshumaru thought as he then calmly walked towards their camp.

"Give it up Kagome" Kikyo demanded as she gripped her neck even tighter.

"Kikyo, why are you doing this? Aren't you supposed to be the miko that protects Shikon no tama?" Kagome asked as Kikyo chuckled.

"You don't know anything do you Kagome? You don't know what you're up against" Kikyo grunted as she laughed at Kagome while she struggles to be free from Kikyo's grasps.

Suddenly, Kikyo turned to her right and in that instant, a wave of light was fastly approaching her. But then, Kikyo was fast enough and dodged the wave, letting go of Kagome.

"Kagome onee-chan! Daijoubu?" Rin asked worriedly as she and Jaken rushes to her. "Rin, Jaken, take care of Kagome. I'll deal with this Miko" Sesshomaru stated as the two nodded and brought Kagome to a safe corner.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother right?" Kikyo asked as Sesshomaru grinned.

"I don't really like to be known as that hanyou's brother" Sesshomaru replied as Kikyo chuckled.

"Kikyo, why? Why do you plan to kill Kagome? Isn't she a reincarnation of you?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he draws toukijin.

"Yes. She is a reincarnation of me. But we're different. She's powerless and I'm not. We're two different people" Kikyo replied.

"Kikyo, go back to the earth. You don't belong here. You're a wandering soul, snatching souls of the dead just so you can move. Isn't that a little unfair for the humans you used to protect?" Sesshomaru asked as Kikyo grinned.

"Don't be stupid Sesshomaru. I only have one goal and it's to bring Inuyasha down with me to hell" Kikyo sighed as Kagome's eyes widened in shock upon hearing her words.

"Then why include Kagome in your hatred?" Sesshomaru asked as Kikyo turned to Kagome and gave her a glared look.

"Because ever since she arrived, everyone worships her, forgetting all about me, even Inuyasha. It seems that she's more precious to him than I am. And I swore that Inuyasha's life will be mine and mine alone" Kikyo grunted as Sesshomaru smirked.

"You're a little to obsessive for a dead miko" Sesshomaru said as he then waved toukijin, aiming to kill Kikyo.

"I'll release you from your suffering!" Sesshomaru shouted out as he blasts awave of lightto Kikyo.

Without breaking a sweat, Kikyo easily dodged the wave and laughed at Sesshomaru.

"Baka! Even if you kill me, my soul will still wander. Only when my revenge is fulfilled will then I die" Kikyo stated as she suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"Kagome, what did she want from you?" Sesshomaru asked calmly as he walks up to her.

"She wanted me to give the shikon shards to her. But she wouldn't listen. I don't have it right now. It's with Inuyasha" Kagome replied as Sesshomaru grinned.

"Sesshumaru-sama, why didn't you kill her? You attacked as if you didn't want her to die" Jaken asked curiously.

"That's because she might be useful. Plus, she might know something about Naraku that I don't. After all, I have unfinished business I have to tend to with Naraku" Sesshomaru replied as his eyes began to glow red.

Then, he walked away, leaving the three as Kagome watched him go farther and farther.

Minutes later, as Sesshomaru continued to gaze upon the landscape beyond the cliff, he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"What do you want Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked in a stern voice as Kagome shrug.

"Uh I just wanted to thank you for saving me back there" Kagome replied as she stands next to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru turned to her.

"Nani?" he asked.

"Why do you hate Inuyasha so much? Is it just because he's a hanyou and that you despise humans?" Kagome asked curiously as Sesshomaru smirked and sat down.

"I expected a lot from him even though I knew he was a hanyou" Sesshomaru replied as Kagome sat down.

"I even envied him because he had father's attention more than I do. What makes me envious of him the most is what father had left him, the tetsusaiga. I question myself why my father gave me this life-giving sword, tensaiga when he knew I never had a pure heart" Sesshomaru continued.

"What burns me the most is when I needed help during the war with the cats, he wasn't there all because he got betrayed and sealed by his love Kikyo" he explained as Kagome looked confused.

"I don't get it. Why? It's only a very simple matter but you still hold such a huge grudge with him" Kagome sighed.

"You don't understand. There are a lot of times when my father and I needed Inuyasha. I always wanted to know my brother better even though I was made fun of by the other youkais for having a hanyou brother. I wanted to act like a true big brother for him. But he keeps on avoiding me, hiding himself from the responsibilities that my father wanted to pass to him. I never had a chance to act as his brother" Sesshomaru said in a stoic voice.

"During the battle with the cats, I needed him most there. Father already passed a way that time so I had to fight the cats alone. I needed him but what happened? He got himself fooled by that stupid miko, Kikyo" Sesshomaru grunted as he then stood up and turned away.

"Kagome, promise me you wouldn't tell this to Inuyasha" Sesshomaru demanded as Kagome shrug.

"Hai. I promise" she declared as Sesshomaru turned away.

"Never ever speak of this to Inuyasha even if I die" Sesshomaru stated.

"Hai hai Sesshomaru. Zutto zutto" Kagome declared once again as Sesshomaru nodded and walked back towards the camp.

"Sesshomaru, I always knew you had a soft side. You just didn't want anyone to see it. You're holding too much hatred inside you because you can't pour it out to anyone. You don't want anyone to pity you because you feel that you have to be as strong as your father was. Sesshomaru, I understand younow" Kagome thought as she looks up the bright sky.

"Inuyasha, why did you leave them?" Kagome asked herself, giving out a deep sigh.

On the other hand, as Inuyasha along with the rest of the gang tried to find traces of Kagome, Inuyasha finally got pissed.

"Baka! That Sessho! He must have done something to erase Kagome's scent so I couldn't find them! That coward!" Inuyasha shouted out in rage as his three allies shook their heads.

"Inuyasha is so confident with himself" Miroku commented as the two nodded.

"He really doesn't have a clue, doesn't he?" Shippo asked as the two nodded.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as he picked up a familiar scent.

"Look! It's a tornado" Sango stated, pointing at a tornado heading towards them.

"It's coming fast towards us!" Shippo said in shock as he cringed at Sango's shoulders.

"Baka! It's not a tornado. It's that wimpy wolf, Koga" Inuyasha informed them as the tornado finally reached them and stopped, revealing Koga.

"Hey there doggie!" Koga greeted as he pats Inuyasha on his head making Inuyasha burst in flames.

"Yameru! I'm not a dog you baka!" Inuyasha shouted out as Koga chuckled.

"Wait a second. Where's Kagome?" Koga asked curiously as Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest.

"Why should you care?" Inuyasha asked bluntly.

"You got her kidnapped didn't you!" Koga shouted out in rage as Inuyasha shrug.

"Nani? I didn't get her kidnapped! She got herself kidnapped!" Inuyasha shouted out.

"Oh Kagome. I knew this dog wouldn't be strong enough to protect you. But fear not Kagome, I'll find you soon enough. I'll rescue you and take you with me. I'll protect you with my own life unlike this hanyou would do" Koga stated as Inuyasha prepared himself to fight him.

"Why you!" Inuyasha shouted out as he attempts to attack Koga.

"Inuyasha, calm down!" Sango and Miroku demanded as they held back Inuyasha.

"Yeah Inuyasha. Be a good boy" Koga joked.

"Koga-san, can you smell Kagome's scent?" Miroku asked Koga as Koga tries to smell her scent.

"Hai. Why? Can't your dog smell her?" Koga asked curiously.

"I knew it. Sesshomaru is must have done something to block Kagome's scent from Inuyasha's sense of smell" Miroku declared as Koga scratched his head. "Damn that Sessho" Inuyasha grunted.

"Sesshomaru?" Koga asked in confusion.

"He's Inuyasha's older brother" Shippo replied as Koga shrug.

"Ne! Inuyasha has an older brother! So that means he's not the only one who has a dog face?" Koga asked in shock.

"Baka. If that Sessho hears you, you're so dead. I'm so looking forward to seeing you leave this world you wimpy wolf" Inuyasha thought, laughing quietly.

"Iie. Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is a full youkai. He's even much more stronger compared to Naraku" Miroku explained.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have different mothers" Sango butts in.

"Oh, I see. You say that this Sesshomaru is much more stronger than Naraku?" Koga asked as they all nodded except for Inuyasha.

"And also that he has mywoman,Kagome,held captive?" Koga asked as the three nodded once more.

"My-wo-man?" Inuyasha asked, clearly irritated.

"Right! I'm off to take Kagome away from Sesshomaru then. Sayunara!" Koga exclaimed as he then ran like the wind, forming a tornado.

"That guy's pretty overconfident" Shippo sighed.

"Yeah, much more confident than Inuyasha" Sango stated as Inuyasha turned to the two.

"Baka! I can hear you two you know!" Inuyasha shouted out as the two shrug.

"Inuyasha, aren't you going to stop Koga?" Miroku asked.

"Hmph. Why should I? My life would get better once that Koga guy is dead" Inuyasha grunted.

"But don't you think that with his presence, he'd put Kagome's life in jeopardy?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha's face was filled with confusion.

"Huh? Nani?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. Come to think of it, when Koga appears, trying to save Kagome, Sesshomaru would think that he's one of us. He did say that only Inuyasha would go to him and fight with him after all" Sango butts in.

"Even worst, Miroku-chan, Sango-chan, he might even think Inuyasha sent Koga to get rid of him" Shippo stated as the two were shocked and nodded.

"Yameru! Let's go! We have to get there before that baka does!" Inuyasha shouted out as he then jumped up with force as Kirara transforms and Miroku, Sango and Shippo rides on him.

* * *

_here are the meaning of the japanese words i've been using...sorry if it's a little complicated..._

_Kieuseru - die ; daijoubo - are you alright ; nani - what ; hissori - quiet ; baka/bakeru/bakana- stupid/idiot ; tetsuda - help ; soukou - hurry ; nandeyo - why ; mate - wait ; osuwari - sit_

_Anyway, thanks for the reviews...hope you like this chapter..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Koga Meets The Arrogant Brothers

* * *

As night came, Kagome was lying down beside Rin who was already sleeping soundly. She couldn't sleep as she kept on thinking about what Sesshomaru told her that day.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru called out as Kagome turned to him, who was calmly sitting next to their campfire.

"Nani?" she asked curiously as she sits up and turns to him.

"Betsuni. Just go to sleep" Sesshomaru said bluntly as Kagome sighed and nodded.

As morning came, Kagome woke up to see Sesshomaru standing up with a disappointed face.

"Daijobu Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru then turned to her.

"Someone's coming and it's not Inuyasha" Sesshomaru informed her as Kagome looked ahead, wondering what Sesshomaru was looking at. To her surprise, it was a tornado coming fast towards them.

"Can it be?" Kagome asked herself as the tornado finally arrived in front of them and stopped, revealing a man in ragged brown furry clothing.

"Kagome!" Koga exclaimed delightly as Kagome sighed at the sight of him.

"Yapari" Kagome sighed.

"Kagome, do you know this wolf?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as Kagome turned to him.

"I'm Koga. Prince of the wolf tribe. I am also Kagome's soon to be husband" Koga butts in as Kagome shrug in shock.

"Nani!" Kagome shouted out, waking up Rin, Jaken and Ah-un. The minute Rin opened her eyes, her eyes widened in shock as she spotted Koga right before her.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin shotued out in a shaky voice as she then hides herself at Sesshomaru's back.

"Rin?" Kagome asked curiously as she spots Rin, shaking uncontrollably in fear.

"That's right. Rin was killed by wolves. This youkai must have been the one that attacked Rin's village" Jaken thought as he turns to Koga with a glared look.

"Koga, right?" Sesshomaru asked as he then turns to Koga with a calm look.

"Nani?" Koga asked with a sigh, clearly getting impatient.

"You and your wolves love to eat humans huh?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"Baka. I haven't hurt a single human ever since I met Kagome" Koga replied, informing the group.

"So you admit that you've eaten humans before!" Jaken shouted out, pointing his staff at Koga.

"So?" Koga asked, not paying any mind about the past things he's done. Hearing this, Kagome then remembered about the first time they met Koga.

"That's right. We met Koga-kun in a village where every villager was killed by his wolves. He even tried to kill Inuyasha that time" Kagome thought, remembering their first meeting.

"Demo, Koga-kun still wants to kill Inuyasha" Kagome continued to think as she gave out a deep sigh.

"I've heard enough" Sesshomaru grunted as he then drew toukijin while Koga smirked.

"Bring it on" Koga said confidently as Kagome shrug, seeing that the two were positioning themselves to fight.

"Yamete Koga-kun!" Kagome shouted out, catching Koga's attention.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll kill this guy in a flash" Koga stated as Kagome sighed.

"That's not it!" Kagome shouted out as Koga shrug.

"Koga-kun, Sesshomaru isn't really someone you can deal with. He never leaves a match without killing the opponent. Naraku and Inuyasha can't even beat him! So, please, go. Go before something bad happens" Kagome explained, pleading Koga to withdraw from their match.

"Iie. I came this far to bring you Kagome. I won't go back without you" Koga said, positioning himself to attack.

"You stupid wolf. I suggest you follow what Kagome just said and leave before I get pissed" Sesshomaru warned him but it was no use. Koga, as confident and strong as he might think, simply scoffed at his statement.

"Don't make me laugh mutt" Koga said, scoffing at his statement. In that instant, Sesshomaru, losing his temper instantly moved in Koga in a blink of an eye. Not breaking a sweat, Sesshomaru began to choke Koga tightly.

"Koga-kun!" Kagome shouted out worriedly, seeing Sesshomaru choking Koga without mercy.

"Nani! I..I didn't even see you coming!" Koga shouted out, trying to be free from Sesshomaru's grip.

"That's because you're too slow. Just because you have shikon shards on both of your legs, doesn't mean you can outrun me baka" Sesshomaru informed him as Koga began to panic.Suddenly, Sesshomaru turned to his right, feeling something coming.

"Sankontetsu!" Inuyasha shouted out as he jumped out of the bushes and attempts to hit Sesshomaru. In that instant, Sesshomaru easily dodged Inuyasha's attack, releasing Koga from his grips.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed delightly as Inuyasha paid no mind to her andwalked up to Koga.

"You stupid wolf! You could have gotten Kagome killed!" Inuyasha shouted at Koga as Koga tries to catch his breath.

"Inuyasha, what a surprise. Isn't it too early for you to try and kill me? I don't think you've improved at all from the last time we met" Sesshomaru stated as Inuyasha grunted, turning to him.

"Hissori baka!" Inuyasha demanded as he jumps up and prepares to attack Sesshomaru.

"Kaze no kizu!" Inuyasha shotued out as he then waves his sword to Sesshomaru.With this, Sesshomaru simply smirked as kaze no kizu was a few inches away from me.

"Mate inuyasha! Yamete!" Kagome shouted out as she jumps in front of Sesshomaru.

"Kagome!" Koga and Inuyasha shouted out as Kagome's eyes widened in shock, realizing that Inuyasha's kaze no kizu was about to hit her and Sessho. In an instant, Sesshomaru carried Kagome with one arm and jumped out of the way, evading Inuyasha's kaze no kizu.

"Baka Kagome! Are you trying to kill yourself! Why would you want to risk your own life for the guy who kidnapped you! Are you stupid!" Inuyasha shouted in rage, but deep down, he was worried and was thankful that Sesshomaru jumped out of the way with Kagome.

"Hissori Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru demanded as he placed the unconscious Kagome on the ground and turned to Inuyasha with his eyes red. As Sesshomaru shouted out, Inuyasha shrug, wondering why Sesshomaru got pissed.

"Kagome onee-chan!" Rin shouted out as she and Jaken rushes to Kagome.

"Inuyasha you aho! You almost killed Kagome!" Koga shouted out, blaming Inuyasha.

"You wolf! Don't interrupt!" Sesshomaru demanded as he then waves his sword, creating a strong force that instantly hit Koga, making him unconscious.

"Huh! Koga!" Inuyasha shouted out, seeing Koga unconscious.

"That was reckless of you Inuyasha. You almost killed the girl you love. Is that really what you want to do?" Sesshomaru asked in a stern voice as Inuyasha turned to him, bursting in flames.

"Yameru! I don't one to hear a single word from you!" Inuyasha shouted out, attempting to attack Sesshomaru.

"Yameru Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted in a weak voice, catching Inuyasha's attention as he stopped.

"Kagome, youkata" Inuyasha sighed waking up to Kagome as she tries to stand up.

"Hmph, this isa waste of time. Jaken, Rin, hayaku!" Sesshomaru demanded as the two nodded and instantly hopped on Ah-un and flew away.

"Inuyasha, this isn't over yet" Sesshomaru informed him as he instantly carried Kagome and disappeared.

"Mate! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted out fromt the top of his lungs in disappointment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:The Truth of Sesshomaru's Plan

* * *

As the sun began to set, Sesshomaru and the rest of the gang finally found a place to settle in. 

"Jaken, Rin, prepare the camp. I'll just take a walk for awhile" Sesshomaru stated as the two nodded and ran to Ah-un, taking out their futons from Ah-un's pack. As Sesshomaru walked away, Kagome was blankly watching him, getting farther and farther.

"Kagome onee-chan, daijobu?" Rin asked worriedly as Kagome turns to her and nods.

"Jaken-chan, is it alright with you two if I go have a walk?" Kagome asked in a joyful tone as Jaken turns to her.

"Iie. You're a hostage. You can't just roam around freely like you're one of us" Jaken grunted as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Uhm, Jaken-sama" Rinsighed, patting his back.

"Nani Rin! Can't you see I'm busy explaining things to Kagome!" Jaken shouted out as Rin sighed once more.

"Demo" Rin stated, giving out a deep sigh.

"Nani?" Jaken asked, clearly annoyed.

"Kagome onee-chan already left" Rin replied as he points at Kagome who was running away, cheerfully waving goodbye to them.

"Nani!" Jaken shouted out in shock.

"Kagome mate! You can't leave! If Sesshomaru-sama finds out that you're gone he's going to kill me!" Jaken shouted out in tears. But to his dismay, Kagome was already out of sight.

"Chikushou (damn)" Jaken grunted as he sits down and gives out a deep sigh.

By the edge of a cliff, not far from where Rin and Jaken set up their camp, Sesshomaru sat down as he tightly grips his right arm.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru turned around to see Kagome.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Jaken and Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome scratched her head, giving out a fake smile.

"Gomen ne" Kagome stated as she then sits next to him. As Kagome turns to Sesshomaru, she instantly spotted Sesshomaru's right arm bleeding.

"Sesshomaru, you're hurt" Kagome stated as Sesshomaru looked down.

"It's alright. I'm fine. My arm will heal in no time" Sesshomaru informed her as he stands up.

"Iie. Mate Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she pulls him back down on the ground.

"Just stay here. I'll get my medicine box and I'll treat that wound" Kagome continued as she stands up and runs, heading towards the camp.

"Now I see why Kagome is said to be much more powerful than Kikyo" Sesshomaru sighed.

"She has a kind and pure heart that can never be stained" Sesshomaru thought.

"Now I also know why Inuyasha fell for her and care for her more than he cares for Kikyo" Sesshomaru continued as he shook his head in dismay.

A few minutes later, as Kagome walked back towards Sesshomaru, she stopped as she felt a strange breeze.

"Nani? It's not a very strong jyaki. Demo, I have to be careful" Kagome thought as she quietly and carefully continued to walk. Suddenly, as she continued to walk, she clumsily stumbled on a rock causing her to fall flat on the ground.

"You human! You smell like a miko! I love to eat mikos!" a youkai shouted out as it popped out of nowhere. Seeing this, without hesitation, Kagome hurriedly stood up and grabbed the box, as she ran as fast as she could, hoping to reach Sesshomaru.

"Come back here miko!" the youkai shouted out as it runs after her.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called out as she spots Sesshomaru from afar, calmly standing by the edge of the cliff. As Sesshomaru turned to her, he then drew out toukijin even with his arm heavily wounded.

"Kagome duck now!" Sesshomaru shouted out as Kagome nodded and ducked. In that instant, Sesshomaru sliced the youkai.

"It's alright now" Sesshomaru stated as Kagome looks up to him. "Arigatou Sesshomaru" Kagome said as Sesshomaru helps her stand up.

"Korede" Kagome said as she stretches her arms, looking down as she hands Seshomaru the medicine kit.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he opens the kit.

"Uh, it's a medicine kit. Anyway, why don't you just sit down, I'll treat your wound" Kagome stated as Sesshomaru nodded.

With that, Kagome then took out an ointment and spread it all over Sesshomaru's wound. Then, she wrapped his wound with a bandage.

"It's all done now" Kagome exclaimed with excitement, smiling at Sesshomaru.

"It's getting dark. We better get back to the camp" Sesshomaru stated as he stands up.

Meanwhile, at a mansion in a village not far from where Sesshomaru and Kagome where, Inuyasha and the rest of the gang stayed there as they watched over injured Koga.

"Why do we have to help this guy?" Inuyasha asked with a grunt as Shippo walks up to him.

"Inuyasha, the bones in Koga's neck almost broke when Sesshomaru choked him. Don't you feel sorry?" Shippo asked curiously as Inuyasha shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Hakujou" Shippo sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Ka-go-me" Koga said in a soft voice, as he slowly regained consiousness.

"Koga-san" Shippo called out as he took a closer look at the half unconsious Koga.

"Where's Kagome?" Koga asked worriedly.

"We didn't get her yet. Demo, I'm sure Inuyasha will get her soon enough. So don't worry" Sango informed him as Koga helps himself up.

"Arigatou houshi-sama" an old man stated as he and Miroku stepped in the room.

"Ah, it's nothing really" Miroku said with a smile.

"I hope this room would accomodate you and your friends. We're truly blessed to have you staying here with us houshi-sama" the old man said as he bowed his head to Miroku and stepped out of the room, leaving the gang alone.

"Hey Miroku, let me guess, you tricked the poor guy again" Inuyasha grunted as Miroku shrug and sighed.

"Inuyasha, there really was a youkai here. Believe me" Miroku sighed.

"Ikani" Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha sighed as Kirara shook her head.

Moments later, as night came, Sesshomaru and Jaken were still awake as they stood guard, watching over Kagome and Rin who were already fast asleep.

"Sesshomaru-sama, can I ask a question?" Jaken asked as Sesshomaru turned to Jaken.

"Nani?" he asked.

"Why are we always running away from that Inuyasha?" Jaken asked curiously, his face filled with confusion.

"Baka. Do you really think I'm that heartless Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked as Jaken shrug.

"Not at all Sesshomaru-sama. Not at all" Jaken replied as he hesitantly shook his head.

"Even though I look like I really intend to kill Inuyasha, all I'm doing is just testing his strength. Even though I despise him that much, he's still after all my brother" Sesshomaru explained as Jaken was surprised with what he just heard.

"What do you mean Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked.

"If Inuyasha really wants to kill Naraku, he has to be strong. Naraku might not be strong but he's clever. That's why, I have to make sure that when Inuyasha faces Naraku, Inuyasha would come back alive" Sesshomaru replied.

"Demo, don't you want to kill Naraku for yourself?" Jaken asked as Sesshomaru unusally smirked.

"Naraku may be my enemy but he was Inuyasha's enemy first" Sesshomaru informed him as Jaken smiled.

"I knew it. I knew Sesshomaru-sama has a good heart. He just doesn't want to show it" Jaken thought.

* * *

_ikani - whatever ; hakujou - heartless ; chikushou - damn_

* * *

_thanks for the reviews everyone..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sesshomaru's Plan With Kagome's Help

* * *

The minute the sun fully shined, Sesshomaru then walked up to Kagome. 

"Kagome, wake up" Sesshomaru demanded as Kagome stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes.

"Nandeyo?" Kagome asked in a sleepy voice, clearly annoyed.

"I need to ask you a favor" Sesshomaru replied as Kagome's eyes widened in shock upon hearing this.

"Sesshomaru? Ask a favor from me? I wonder what kind of favor it will be" Kagome thought, as she tries to think about the possible favors Sesshomaru would ask.

"Well?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome shrug.

"Hai hai" Kagome replied with a smile as she then stands up.

"Jaken, Ah-un, watch over Rin" Sesshomaru demanded as he begins to walk away along with Kagome.

"Wow!What a nice weather today!" Kagome exclaimed cheerfully as she stretches her arms.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru stated, catching Kagome's attention.

"Nani Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Later on, I'm sure Inuyasha and the others will find you" Sesshomaru informed her as Kagome's face was filled with confusion.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

"Kagome, time is wasting. If Inuyasha cannot regain the strength he needs to beat Naraku before tomorrow, Naraku will completely heal and will come out of hiding" Sesshomaru explained as Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"Ne!" Kagome shouted out, clearly shocked with what Sesshomaru just told her.

"Kagome, I only took you so I could use you to train Inuyasha's strength. But he's not serious enough. He acts like the fights are just a joke" Sesshomaru continued as Kagome looked down.

"No wonder Sesshomaru fought hesitantly" Kagome thought.

"Mate, so what do you want from me?" Kagome asked, curious.

"I have a plan. I always noticed Inuyasha getting more stronger when it comes to your safety. It seems that you're his source of strength" Sesshomaru stated as Kagome blushed out of embarrasment.

"His-source-of-strength?" Kagome asked in a shaky voice, still blushing as Sesshomaru calmly nodded.

"Demo I need to prove this first" Sesshomaru grunted.

"So? How are you gonna prove it?" Kagome asked curiously.

Meanwhile, nearby, Koga was already fully healed.

"It's pretty handy having two youkais who have great sense of smell around, right?" Shippo asked as Sango, Miroku and Kirara cheerfully nodded.

"Inuyasha!" Koga called out as Inuyasha rushes to him.

"Nani?" he asked.

"Can you smell that?" Koga asked as Inuyasha began to sniff.

"It's Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted out as Koga nodded.

"Strange though. Sesshomaru's ally, Jaken created something that would block Kagome's scent. But then, it suddenly came back. Like it's leaking or something" Koga said as he scratched his head.

"Urusai! Let's just go!" Inuyasha demanded as Sango, Miroku and Shippo rush towards them.

"Don't be an idiot Inuyasha. More likely this is a trap set up by Sesshomaru" Koga grunted as the three nodded, agreeing with him.

"I don't care. All I want to do right now is bring Kagome back!" Inuyasha shouted out in rage as he then run fast, following Kagome's scent.

"That Inuyasha, he's always like that when it comes to Kagome" Miroku sighed as Sango and Shippo nodded and sighed as well.

"Mate Inuyasha! This is unacceptable! You can't be first! I'm always first!" Koga shouted out as he ran as fast as the speed of light.

"So is Koga" Shippo commented as the two nodded.

"I don't want to be rude and all but I'm really getting bored just staying by the sidelines. Can't we go with them?" Sango asked with a sigh.

"You're right. I'm tired too. I mean, we worried about Kagome too, right?" Shippo asked as Miroku nodded.

"Kirara!" Sango called out as Kirara instantly transformed.

"Okay then! Let's go!" Sango exclaimed as she, Miroku and Shippo then hopped on Kirara.

A few minutes later, as Sesshomaru waited patiently for Inuyasha's arrival, Kagome felt hesitant.Sesshomaru, noticed this and instantly walked up to her.

"Kagome, are you sure you can do this?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as Kagome looked up to him and nodded.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted out as Sesshomaru turned around to see Inuyasha and Koga.

"Hmph, I knew you'd come" Sesshomaru grunted as Kagome then stood up with a worried look.

"Kagome, daijoubo?" Inuyasha asked worriedly as Kagome nodded.

"Hai" she replied.

"Don't worry Kagome it'll only be a second. I just need to beat this aho" Inuyasha stated as he drew tetsusaiga.

"I'm looking forward to this Inuyasha" Sesshomaru smirked as he drew toukijin, positiong himself to attack.

"Mate! What about me?" Koga asked curiously as Jaken then stood beside Kagome.

"You're just gonna stay put and watch Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha fight" Jaken informed him as he cast a fire around Koga with his staff.

"Koga-kun!" Kagome shouted out as Koga looked arouind, looking for a way to get out.

"It's useless to try and escape you wolf. My fire isn't like the ordinary fire. It never goes out unless I make it. So if any part of your body catches fire, you'll surely burn" Jaken informed him as Koga grunted.

"Kagome! Koga! Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted out as he and the rest arrived.

"What's this?" Sesshomaru asked as Inuyasha turned to the group.

"Baka! What are you guys doing here! You're supposed to stay out of sight!" Inuyasha shouted out.

"I'm disappointed Inuyasha, you broke our deal" Sesshomaru grunted, shaking his head.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru called out as Jaken and nodded. In that instant, he then surrounded the group, except Inuyasha, with his fire.

"Sesshomaru, mate. What are you gonna do?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"Like I told you Inuyasha, if I see a single friend accompanying you, Kagome's dead" Sesshomaru reminded him as everyone's eyes widened in shock. In that instant, Sesshomaru then turned to Kagome.

"Kagome run!" Inuyasha shouted out as Kagome nods and tries to escape from Sesshomaru. But to their dismay, before Kagome could take a step away, Sesshomaru waved his sword, toukijin, and in instant, a strong force pushed Kagome off the cliff.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted out as she falls off the cliff.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted out as he tries to jump down. But Sesshomaru, blocked his way.

"Don't turn your back on your opponent Inuyasha" Sesshomaru informed him as he instantly drove Inuyasha back with his sword.

"Baka!" Inuyasha shouted out as he attempts to strike Sesshomaru.

"Too weak Inuyasha" Sesshomaru commented as he bloks tetsusaigi with toukijin. Then, without breaking a sweat, Sesshomaru exerted more force, causing tetsusaiga to fly off of Inuyasha's hands and fall down the cliff.

"tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha called out, attempting to reach for tetsusaiga.

"Hmph, what are you gonna do now Inuyasha? Your girl is dead, tetsusaiga is out of your reach, and in a few minutes later, the rest of your comrades will suffocate from the smoke emitted by Jaken's fire. What now Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked as Inuyasha turned to Sango and the others, seeing that they were coughing hardly, falling down on their knees.

"Well?" Sesshomaru asked as Inuyasha burst in flames.

"Bakana. Bakana. Bakana! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted out as his eyes began to turn red and his claws getting longer and sharper.

"Baka Inuyasha. Don't you understand if you transform to your pure youkai form you won't stand a chance? You'll only be aimlessly trying to hit me" Sesshomaru grunted as Inuyasha then calmed down, turning back to his original form.

"He's right. Plus, I promised Kagome. I promised her that I won't turn into that heartless monster again" Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome, what am I gonna do? I don't know what to do without you. Plus, with tetsusaiga out of my reach, I might not be able to control myself and transform. Kagome, are you really dead?" Inuyasha thought as he punched the ground not realizing that tears were already streaming down Inuyasha's face.

"Sesshomaru! I won't forgive you!" Inuyasha shouted out as he jumps infront of him.

"Sankontetsou!" Inuyasha shouted out as he attempts to attack Sesshomaru. But luckily for Sessho, he blocked Inuyasha's attack with toukijin. But to his surprise, toukijin flew off of his arms and down the cliff. Seeing this, Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock.

"He drove back toukijin with his own hands" Sesshomaru thought as he turns to Inuyasha.

"Baka!" Inuyasha shouted out as he then held Sesshomaru by his neck, gripping him tightly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken shouted out as he attempts to cast a fire on Inuyasha.

"Jaken no!" Sesshomaru shouted out as Jaken stopped and nodded, putting down his staff.

"Nandeyo Sesshomaru! Why do you have to keep putting Kagome in between our fights! Why do you even hate me!" Inuyasha shouted out in rage as tears continued to stream down his face.

"Inuyasha" a soft but familiar voice called out as Inuyasha turned to see who it was.

"Ka-ka-ka-go-me?" Inuyasha asked letting go of Sesshomaru and walking up towards her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as well as they then ran in each other's arms, hugging tightly.

"Kagome iie!" Koga shouted out.

"Hey! If you two don't mind we're still getting killed in here!" Shippo shouted out. But it was no use, the two were so happy to see each other, acting like they were alone.

"Kagome, you scared me. I..I was so scared..thinking that you died" Inuyasha stated as he hugs Kagome tighter.

"Gomen ne Inuyasha" Kagome said as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh Inuyasha, here. I caught it" Kagome said, giving tetsusaiga back to Inuyasha as his face brightened.

"Mate Kagome. Just stay here. I still need to settle things with Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said as he finally lets go of her and turns his attention back to Sesshomaru.

"Mate Inuyasha! Yamete!" Kagome stated as she pulls Inuyasha's arms.

"Nani? Demo, Sesshomaru tried to kill you"Inuyasha stated.

"Iie. Sesshomaru never planned to kill me or you Inuyasha" Kagome informed him as Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. With that, he then turned to Sesshomaru who was calmly looking at him.

"Youkata Inuyasha. You're finally strong enough to kill Naraku. Demo, could you do something for me?" Sesshomaru asked as Inuyasha gulped and nodded.

"When you plan to storm him, tell me. I'd love to watch your battle" Sesshomaru said as he then turns around while Jaken snaps his fingers and in an instant, the fire surrounding the rest of the gang disappeared.

"Just so you know Inuyasha, Naraku will be fully healed as the sun sets tomorrow. You'll find him in a cave at Mt. Hakurei in Hijiri Island" Sesshomaru informed him.

"Mt. Hakurei? But a youkai can't set foot there. It purifies evil with its very strong barrier. Not even tetsusaiga can cut through it's barrier" Miroku said as Sesshomaru sighed.

"Don't worry. I've already taken care of that. There's a weak force of the barrier at the left side of the mountain. It's by a cliff. Just jump down and you'll enter Mt. Hakurei without hurting yourself" Sesshomaru informed him as he then began to walk away.

"Mate Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called out as Sesshomaru stopped on his tracks.

"Don't get this all wrong Inuyasha. It's not like I've finally stop my plans of killing you. Just think of it as on hold. It'll all resume after you kill Naraku. After all, my hatred for you is greater than my hatred for Naraku" Sesshomaru informed him as he suddenly disappears in thin air along with Jaken.

"Sesshomaru, why don't you like to speak out your mind? That's not what you really wanted to tell him, right?" Kagome asked herself as Sango and the rest of the gang then rushed to Kagome.

"Kagome! Youkata!" Shippo shouted out, jumping to Kagome.

"Shippo-chan" Kagomesaid with a smile.

"It's good to have you back Kagome" Miroku stated.

"Miroku-sama" Kagome exclaimed, smiling joyfully.

"Kagome-chan, I'm really glad you're alright" Sango informed her as Kagome nodded.

"Arigatou Sango-chan, Shippo-chan, Miroku-sama. Arigatou for worrying about me" Kagome said, thanking everyone in the group.

"Kagome!" Koga called out, making his way through and instantly holding both of Kagome's hands.

"My heart started to break when I thought that you died" Koga said, holding her hands tightly as Inuyasha became irrated seeing this.

"Hey! Let go of her hands!" Inuyasha demanded as he jumps in between them.

"Get out of the way you mutt!" Koga demanded.

"You want a piece of me!" Inuyasha shouted out.

"Inuyasha" Kagome stated as the two turned to Kagome who was smiling cheerfully.

"Osuwari!" Kagome shouted out as Inuyasha instantly fell face flat on the ground.

"Kagome! Nandeyo!" Inuyasha asked in shock, wondering why Kagome just did that after what he's done for her.

"Nothing. It's just that I really missed that word" Kagome joked as Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well, I'm gonna go now. I have business to attend to. Until then, Kagome, Sayunara!" Koga shouted out as he then stormed away as Miroku and Sango, along with Kirara and Shippo began to walk.

"Hey, you two, let's go" Miroku said as Inuyasha nodded and began to walk behind them. Then, Kagome then walked next to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I missed you the most" she whispered, blushing as Inuyasha's turns bright red. Seeing this Kagome chuckled and then, she and Inuyasha held hands, blushing brightly.

"Kagome, be safe" Sesshomaru thought as he watched the two from afar.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : The Youkai Who Loves Kagome

* * *

"Kaede - bachan! We're back!" Kagome called out as they entered Kaede's hut. 

"Hmm, she's not here" Kagome sighed.

"Hey Kagome. Why on earth did we come back here in the village? We were so close to Mt. Hakurei from where we were. Plus, Sesshomaru said that Naraku would be fully healed by sun down" Inuyasha asked in a stern voice, clearly annoyed.

"Gomen ne. I just need to go back home. I'll just a few things and I'll be back in a few minutes" Kagome replied as Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Nani! Why do you have to go back! This isn't the perfect time to go home Kagome! We're about to go to Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted out, reminding her about Naraku.

"Baka! I need to go back! It's my mom's birthday today and she wouldn't forgive me if I wasn't there! I promise I'll be back in a few minutes. I just need to greet her" Kagome said bluntly as Inuyasha shrug.

"Demo, Kagome. What if you'll stay for the rest of the day? Just like when you went back for your grandpa's birthday" Shippo said with a sigh, shaking his head as well as Kirara. Hearing this, Kagome shrug.

"Don't worry. I promise I'll be back. If you want to make sure why don't you just come with me Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, turning to Inuyasha.

"Hmph. No way!" Inuyasha exclaimed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Is that so?" Kagome asked with a glared look as Inuyasha shrug.

"Ka-go-me?" he asked, clearly scared with Kagome's look.

"Inuyasha" she stated with a smile.

"Osuwari!" Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!" Kagome shouted out as Inuyasha repeatedly fell on his face.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Kagome shouted out as she then steps out of the room, leaving Inuyasha in a lot of pain.

"That's gotta hurt" Sango stated as they take a closer look at Inuyasha.

"I told you beforeInuyasha, never fight with Kagome when it comes to going home" Miroku sighed, shaking his head.

"Urusai!" Inuyasha demanded as he tries to stand up.

Meanwhile, Kagome was heading towards the well, as she walked, stomping her feet.

"That baka. Why does he always have to object everytime I decide to come home?" Kagome asked herself, obviously pissed.

"Inuyasha baka!" Kagome shouted out as she stopped on her tracks.

Suddenly, Kagome turned around, as she heard something moving by the bushes.Curious, Kagome walked up to the bushes, taking a closer look at what it might be.

"Human! I love to eat humans!" a centipede youkai shouted out as it jumps out of the bushes startling Kagome making her fall on her butt.

"Wow! Not only are you a human, you also have shikon shards! Give them to me!" the youkai shouted out as Kagome begins to run away.

"Inuyasha, help me" Kagome thought as the youkai runs after her in a fast speed. As Kagome continued to run, she stopped as she found herself on the edge of a cliff.

"You're trapped! Now I'm going to eat you with those shikon shards!" the youkai shouted out as Kagome takes a step back.

"Prepare to die!" the youkai shouted as it rushes to Kagome, attempting to bite her. As the youkaimoved fast towards her, Kagome stepped back, forgetting that she was by the cliff. With that, as she tried to evade the youkai, she fell down the cliff.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted out to the top of her lungs.

"Huh? Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worriedly as he stands up.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she and Shippo continued to cook their fish in Kaede's hut.

"Kagome, I think she's in danger" Inuyasha replied as he then stormed out of the hut in a fast speed.

"Kagome, wait for me. Please be safe" Inuyasha shouted out.

As Kagome continued to fall, she closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face, thinking that no one would come to save her and that it was the end for her. But suddenly, someone caught her and jumped back up to where the centipide youkai was.

"Kagome, daijobu?" a voice asked worriedly as Kagome slowly opens her eyes.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. To her suprise, as she finally opened her eyes, what she saw wasn't Inuyasha instead, it was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru then stood up and turned to the youkai.

"I was just watching Inuyasha. But then, I heard you scream" Sesshomaru replied as he then drew toukijin while Kagome blushed.

"I"m going to get this shikon shards! Get out of the way youkai!" the youkai shouted out as Sesshomaru grinned.

"Sorry. But you have to defeat me first" Sesshomaru grunted as the youkai laughed.

"Fine. Prepare to die!" the youkai shouted out, as it attempts to bite Sesshomaru. In that instant, Sesshomaru waved toukijin and the centipide instantly sliced in half.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted out as he arrives and rushes to Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I was just passing by and I heard Kagome scream. Inuyasha, you should take care of Kagome. If you wont, I will" Sesshomaru informed him as he suddenly vanished into thin air.

"What does he mean by that?" Inuyasha asked as he scratched his head.

"Kagome, daijoubu?" Inuyasha asked worriedly as he helps Kagome stand up.

"Baka, I still can't forgive you! Osuwari!" Kagome shouted out as Inuyasha instantly fell on his face as Kagome then walked up to the well and jumped in.

Meanwhile, Jaken was with Rin and Ah-un, watching them as they both cheerfully picked up some flowers.

"What's taking Sesshomaru-sama so long? He's not usually this late" Rin asked curiously as Jaken walked around them hesitantly.

"I'm asking the same question to Rin" Jaken replied with a sigh as the two looked worried.

On the other hand, as Inuyasha, patiently waited for Kagome's return, Sesshomaru was just nearby, watching Inuyasha getting impatient.

"What am I doing? I feel like I didn't come here to watch Inuyasha. But what? What did I come here for?" Sesshomaru asked himself as he tried to figure out why he was feeling a little odd. Suddenly, to his surprise, as herepeatedly askhimself the same question, Kagome's face instantly flashed in his mind as Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock.

"Kagome? Why am I thinking about her? Why did her face flash in my mind just now?" Sesshomaru asked himself as he then continued to watch Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out as Inuyasha instantly stood up and look down the well.

"Kagome, you're back" Inuyasha said as he helps her climb out of the well.

"Baka, didn't I tell you that I wont be long" Kagome grunted.

"Anyway, I got some of those snacks you liked" Kagome said, as she then reaches in her bag and take out potato chips.

"Wow! Arigatou Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed with delight as he instantly takes the potato chips from Kagome and hurriedly opened it.

"Baka" Kagome sighed. Suddenly, as Inuyasha continued to eat the potato chips Kagome brought for him, Kagome felt a weird chill run down her spine.

"I feel like we're being watched" Kagome thought as she looks around the trees, wondering if someone was watching them. Then, to her shock, she saw a guy standing on a branch andin a split second, he vanished. Kagome's eyes widened as she then ran towards the tree, hoping to find traces that the guy might have left.

"Hey Kagome! Where are you going!" Inuyasha shouted out as he runs after her.

"I saw someone. He was watching us" Kagome said as she finally arrived at the tree where she saw the guy stood calmly on its branch. Kagome looked around, looking for any clues that would help them know who that person was.

"Isn't this Sesshomaru's?" Inuyasha asked as he then picked up a white furball by the roots of the tree. Hearing this, Kagome instantly took the furball from Inuyasha and took a closer look.

"It's definetly Sesshomaru. I can smell his scent all over this tree. He must be spying on me. Damn that coward!" Inuyasha shouted out as Kagome paid no mind to him and simply glared at the furball.

"Sesshomaru? Do you still want to kill Inuyasha that much?" Kagome asked herself worriedly as she then looked up the sky with a worried face.

"I hope I'm wrong because I really believe that you have a heart, Sesshomaru" Kagome thought, gazing at the beautiful sky.

Meanwhile, at the camp where Rin, Jaken and Ah-un where, the gang were getting impatient, waiting for Sesshomaru.

"Jaken-sama, where are you going?" Rin asked worriedly as Jaken stands up and takes a step forward.

"I have to find Sesshomaru-sama, he might be in danger! After all, he's never this long!" Jaken shouted out as Rin's face suddenly brightened.

"Huh? Why are you smiling? I just shouted at you. What's wrong with you Rin?" Jaken asked in confusion, seeing Rin's bright smiling face.

"You think I'd let something beat me Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked as Jaken shrug and slowly turned around to see Sesshomaru standing right in front of him.

"Sesshomaru-sama! I didn't mean that you were going to be defeated and all! I was just worried!" Jaken replied hesitantly, trying to find an excuse.

"Urusai!" Sesshomaru demanded as Jaken shrug and nodded.

"Sesshomaru-sama, may I ask a question?" Jaken asked curiously as Sesshomaru sighed and nodded.

"It's about Kagome" Jaken stated. The instant Jaken uttered Kagome's name, Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock

"Yameru! There's nothing we need to speak about Kagome" Sesshomaru grunted as he then turned around and walked away.

"Eh? Sesshomaru-sama acted like he was hiding something" Rin stated as Jaken's eyes widened in shock.

"Yapari. Sesshomaru-sama's falling for her.Sesshomaru-sama'sfalling for the human girl,Kagome. The girl who his brother also loves. This is bad. This is really bad"Jaken thought as he then walked up to Rin.

* * *

_next chapter...chapter 8 : The Truth Revealed!..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : The Truth Revealed

* * *

"Rin"Jaken called out as Rin turned to him with a puzzled face. 

"Nani Jaken-sama?" Rin asked curiously.

"I need you to do me a favor" Jaken said as Rin listened closely.

"I want you to talk to Sesshomaru. Talk to him about anything. Oh, and mention Kagome. Don't stop until he tells you something about Kagome" Jaken stated as Rin nodded.

"Jaken-sama?" Rin asked.

"Nani?" Jaken sighed.

"Does Sesshomaru-sama like Kagome onee-chan?" Rin asked as Jaken sighed.

"That's what I'm trying to find out Rin" Jaken replied with a deep sigh. With that, Rin then went off, running after Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked curiously, scoping the forest, looking around for Sesshomaru.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked as he walks up to her.

"I..I..I just wanted to talk to you Sesshomaru-sama. We haven't talked in awhile" Rin said with a smile as Sesshomaru sighed.

"Sit Rin" Sesshomaru ordered as he then takes a seat under the shade of a huge tree.

"Hai!" Rin exclaimed cheerfully, sitting next to Sesshomaru.

"Well? What is it?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as Rin then looked down, playing with her fingers.

"Uhm, Sesshomaru-sama, it's just that..I...I..wanted to ask if we'll be traveling with Kagome onee-chan again" Rin said, opening the topic about Kagome as Sesshomaru smirked.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as Rin calmly nodded.

"I don't think so. The possibilities are very thin" Sesshomaru sighed as Rin was puzzled.

"What do you mean Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked curiously.

"Well, the thing is, as soon as they defeat Naraku their's a possibility that Kagome will return to our own time. If not, she'll be staying with Inuyasha and his friends" Sesshomaru explained.

"Then we can still meet with her!" Rin exclaimed in excitement.

"Hmph. That would be bad" Sesshomaru grunted as Rin looked confused.

"Why would it be bad?" Rin asked.

"Because I promised to kill Inyasha if we meet after he gets rid of Naraku" Sesshomaru replied as he then stood up.

"Demo, Sesshomaru-sama, do you really want to kill your brother that badly?" Rin asked worriedly as Sesshomaru turned away.

"Sumimasen Rin. But I can't tell you. Only one person knows for sure" Sesshomaru said as he then began to walk away, disappearing in the woods.

A few minutes later, Rin came back to the camp as Jaken rushes to her.

"Well?" Jaken asked curiously as Rin was puzzled.

"Nani Jaken-sama?" Rin asked as Jaken sighed.

"What did Sesshomaru-sama say about Kagome?" Jaken asked delightly as Rin tries to remember.

"Not much really" Rin replied with a smile.

"Rin" Jaken grunted as Rin looked at him.

"Nani?" she asked.

"Did you even open the topic about Kagome?" Jaken asked in disappointment.

"Uh, slightly. But it all changed to the topic about his brother" Rin replied with a fake smile as she scratches her head.

"Rin! It was all for nothing!" Jaken shouted out.

"Gomen ne" Rin smiled as Jaken sighed and shook his head.

"I might as well do it myself" Jaken stated as he then turned away.

"Ah-un, watch over Rin" Jaken commanded as Ah-un nodded. With that, Jaken then walked away, heading towards Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken called out as Sesshomaru suddenly jumped in front of him startling Jaken.

"Nani Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked bluntly as Jaken shrug.

"Uh, Sesshomaru-sama, I just wanted to ask you a few questions" Jaken said as he began to sweat panickly.

"Why are you suddenly getting curious Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's because your behavior changed for the past few days Sesshomaru-sama. So please, just answer my questions!" Jaken pleaded as Sesshomaru gave him a glare look.

"What do you want?" he asked as Jaken hesitantly wiped the sweat off of his face.

"Well Sesshomaru-sama, ever since we took Kagome captive, you've been acting rather strangely. You usually leave me and Rin lately and we don't take too much travels anymore. You even already gave up in killing Naraku and gave everything we've worked for to your brother, Inuyasha. And after Kagome went back with their gang, we've been keeping an eye on them, camping near their camp, watching every move they make. You haven't even shown any want for tetsusaiga anymore and you've also stopped looking for reasons why your father gave you tenseiga. What's wrong Sesshomaru-sama? Is there something else that's on your mind?" Jaken asked curiously as Sesshomaru looked down.

"Or maybe that something is someone" Jaken stated.

"Someone in my mind?" Sesshomaru asked himself.

"You're falling for her, aren't you Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked curiously as Sesshomaru turned to him in confusion.

"Falling for who?" he asked.

"Don't act like you don't know. You're falling for Kagome!" Jaken exclaimed as Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock.

"Kagome?" he asked himself as a picture ofKagome then flashed in his mind.

"You do love her. How troublesome" Jaken sighed as Sesshomaru turned away.

"Jaken, I don't know what I feel for Kagome but there's I have this strange feeling and I usually think about her" Sesshomaru said as Jaken smiled.

"That's love Sesshomaru-sama" Jaken grinned as Sesshomaru then gave Jaken a glared look.

"Jaken" he called out as Jaken jumped in fear.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken shouted out, his body uncontrollably shaking in fear.

"What we've discussed is just between you and me" Sesshomaru stated as Jaken gulped and nodded.

"If someone knows about this, I won't hesitate to use toukijin with you" Sesshomaru continued as Jaken's jaw fell wide open. In that instant, Sesshomaru then walked away, leaving Jaken in shock. But what they didn't know was that a few of Naraku's poison bees were watching them closely. Everything the bees saw and everything they heard was channeled in Kanna's round mirror as she showed the unbelievable scene to the almost healed, Naraku.

"So Sesshomaru's heart has light after all. Interesting. A girl stand between the brothers. This is getting better and better" Naraku stated as he then laughed, planning a despicable trick to lure the two brothers with the use of the shy but attrave girl, Kagome.

* * *

_next up...Chapter 9 : Kagome in Naraku's Hands ..._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Kagome in Naraku's hands

* * *

As Inuyasha and the gang began to travel to Mt. Hakurei, Kagome was on Inuyasha's back while Sango, Shippo and Miroku rode Kirara. 

"Inuyasha can we please rest for a while?" Kagome pleaded as Inuyasha stopped on his tracks.

"Nandeyo! We'll be wasting our time if we stop for a rest! If you haven't remembered, Naraku will be fully healed by sun down!" Inuyasha shouted out as Kagome sighed.

"My butt hurts alot. Onegai" Kagome pleaded, making a puppy-dog face with glowing eyes. Seeing Kagome's face, Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest and turned away.

"Come on Inuyasha look at how sorry Kagome looks" Shippo butts in as Inuyasha clenched a fist.

"Don't join in you baka!" Inuyasha shouted out, punching Shippo on his head.

"Kagome! Inuyasha is hurting me!" Shippo exclaimed, as Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha" Kagome sighed as Inuyasha shrug.

"Mate! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted out, knowing what Kagome would do.

"Osuwari!" Kagome shouted out as Inuyasha instantly fell on his face.

"Alright, let's get going" Kagome then said with a smile as the rest of the gang nodded. With that, Miroku instantly jumped off of Kirara, letting Kagome hop on as Miroku simply ran as fast as Kirara flew.

"Mate! What about me! Wait up!" Inuyasha shouted out as he stands up and runs after them.

Moments later, the gang stopped in their tracks as Inuyasha finally caught up with them.

"All of you are stupid! Why'd you leave me like that!" Inuyasha shouted out, as the gang's eyes widened in shock.

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys?" Inuyasha asked curiously, clearly not having any clue why they were speechless.

"It's been a long time Inuyasha" a voice came out as Inuyasha then turned to see who it was. To his shock, it was Kagura along with Kanna and Kohaku.

"Kohaku" Sango said in a soft voice as Kagome turned to her.

"Gomen ne, Inuyasha. We didn't come here to fight" Kagura informed Inuyasha as he draws tetsusaiga.

"What are you talking about!" Inuyasha shouted out as he and Miroku prepared themselves for her attack.

"We just need to take a little something away from you" Kagura said as she then opened her fan.

"Dance of the Blades!" Kagura shouted out, waving her fan as she wind blades fastly approached, Inuyasha and the gang.In that instant, as they all tried to evade Kagura's wind blades, Kohaku suddenly jumped in and grabbed Kagome's wrist.

"Kohaku!" Sango called out as spots Kohaku taking Kagome with him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted out as Kagura instantly threw her feather on the air, summoning a giant white feather for her to hop on.

"No time to play. Naraku's already waiting for all of you" Kagura said in a stern voice as she, Kanna and Kohaku, along with Kagome hops on the feather and flew away.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted once more.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted out as they disappeared into thin air. Without hesitation, Inuyasha then ran forward, following Kagome's scent as well as Naraku's ville and strong jyaki.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah-un were walking along the road, as a girl with white hair all dressed in white and bringing with her a round mirror, walked up to them making them stop in their tracks.

"You! You're one of Naraku's detachments! I can smell his odor from you" Sesshomaru grunted as Kanna simply nodded.Then, without saying a word, she turned her mirror and showed to them the unconsious Kagome held captive, guarded by Kohaku and a large group of youkais.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru stated as his eyes widened in shock.

"Kagome onee-chan, Kohaku" Rin said in a soft voice as she looks down.

"If you want to save her, you can find her where Naraku-sama is" Kanna stated as she stepped back and instantly disappeared.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what are you gonna do?" Jaken asked curiously as Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly turned red.

"Naraku will pay" Sesshomaru grunted as he suddenly flew up.

"Jaken, bring Rin as far as you can from Naraku and stay with her at all times" Sesshomaru commanded as Jaken nodded and began to turn back with Rin and Ah-un.

"If Sesshomaru sees Kohaku again, he's going to kill him for sure" Rin thought as she stopped on her tracks.

"Rin, let's go. We have to hide in case Naraku tries to take you again to set Sesshomaru-sama up" Jaken informed him as Rin looks down.

"I can't let Sesshomaru-sama kill Kohaku! I can't!" Rin shouted out, shaking her head.

"Ah-un!" Rin shouted out as Ah-un rushes to her.

"Follow Sesshomaru-sama" Rin commanded as she hops on Ah-un. In that instant, Ah-un nodded and began to fly up, leaving Jaken.

"Mate Rin!" Jaken called out but to his dismay, Rin ignored him.

"If Sesshomaru-sama finds out that I let Rin follow him I'm gonna be dead for sure. I can't let Sesshomaru-sama see Rin. I have to find a way to reach there before Rin does and not be seen by Sesshomaru-sama" Jaken thought as he then ran fast, heading towards Mt. Hakurei.

Meanwhile, Kagome wakes up, shocked to see herself in the woods. As she looked around, scoping the area for Naraku, she suddenly heard a soft groan from someone beside her. Kagome looked down to see an unconsious Kikyo.

"Kikyo, daijoubu?" Kagome asked worriedly as she shook her, hoping to wake her up.

"Ka-go-me?" Kikyo asked, as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Youkata. What happened? Where are we?" Kagome asked as she helps Kikyo stand up.

"We're in the woods of Mt. Hakurei" Kikyo replied as Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"That's right. Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara. We were all coming here to defeat Naraku. But then, we met up with Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku on the way. I remember now. They took me here" Kagome thought. Suddenly, Kikyo falls on her knees, as she coughs hard. Without hesitation, Kagome patted her back worriedly.

"Daijobu Kikyo?" Kagome asked with a worried look on her face. Seeing this, Kikyo then smirked as she stopped coughing.

"Kagome, why?" Kikyo asked as Kagome's face was falled with confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked curiously, not having any idea what Kikyo meant.

"A few days ago, If I remember it right, I tried to kill you to get the shikon shards from you. Yet, even though I've been so harsh to you, you're still worried about me. Why?" Kikyo asked as Kagome calmly smiled at her.

"Oh that? Let's just put that behind us okay? I don't really want to talk about it. If Inuyasha finds out, he might not be able to accept it. He loves you more than anything else in this world Kikyo" Kagome said, looking down. Hearing this, Kikyo then grinned.

"I understand now" Kikyo sighed as Kagome turned to her in confusion.

"Nani?" she asked curiously.

"I finally understood why your heart could never be stained. You're much more stronger than me Kagome. Much more stronger than anyone could ever be" Kikyo said with a smile as Kagome scratched her head, not understanding what she meant. Suddenly, Kikyo stopped as she heard footsteps coming closer towards them.

"Naraku" Kikyo said, as Naraku appeared in front of them.

"Hello there Kikyo, Kagome. I'm really sorry for this sudden plan. It's just that I might be able to use you two against the two brothers" Naraku said with an evil smile as Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"What is he planning to do? And what does he mean by two brothers? Does that mean he's driving Sesshomaru into this too? Inuyasha, help" Kagome thought as Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku then stood next to Naraku.

* * *

_next up...chapter 10 : Sesshomaru's Heart Played and the Battle for the Priestesses_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Sesshomaru's Heart Played and the Battle for the Priestesses

* * *

"Naraku!" a voice called out as Naraku and the two priestesses turned to see who it was. 

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed as she attempts to run towards him. The moment Kagome, took a step forward, Kohaku then threw his weapon, wrapping Kagome's leg with its chain, causing Kagome to fall down on her knees.

"Kagome, just stay there. I'll put an end to this" Sesshomaru grunted as Kagome nodded.

"Oh, so I guess it is true that you have feelings for this pitiful girl" Naraku stated as Sesshomaru smirked. On the other hand, Kagome's eyes widened in shock, not believing what Naraku had just said.

"Why? Is it wrong to fall for someone?" Sesshomaru asked in a stern voice as Kagome was even more shocked with his statement.

"I just cant believe out of all youkais, you fell for her. I mean, Inuyasha, I could accept, after all he's just a hanyou. But you, the great and almighty Sesshomaru fall in love with a normal human girl. I thought you hated humans" Naraku grunted.

"That was before I met Rin. She made me see what a human's heart is like. How it feels to be cared by with a pure heart" Sesshomaru replied.

"So that's why you're very overprotective of this Rin" Naraku said as he then snapped his fingers. In that instant, Kagura then dragged Rin with her and threw her to where Kagome and Kikyo were.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru shouted out in shock, seeing her in tears, caught by Kagura.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin shouted out in tears.

"Baka!" Sesshomaru shouted out as he turned his attention back to Naraku.

"What are you gonna do now Sesshomaru? If you make the slightest mistake, one of your precious humans will die. Of course excluding Kikyo. I'm reserving her for Inuyasha" Naraku said bluntly as Sesshomaru then drew toukijin.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted out as he finally arrived.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Kikyo shouted out as Inuyasha turned to the two.

"Kagome! Kikyo!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his eyes widened in shock to see the two together.

"Finally, we've been waiting for you Inuyasha" Naraku stated as Inuyasha then turned to him and drew tetsusaiga.

"Naraku! You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted out in rage.

"Hmph, now that bothof you are here, I would like to explain the things you'll have to do to help your girls" Naraku grunted as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha burst in flames.

"This is all just a game to you is it Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted out.

"I don't like to follow someone's orders you aho. Especially from you" Sesshomaru butts in.

"Hey! You guys don't really plan on starting without me right?" a voice came out as they all turned, wondering who it was. To their surprise, it was Koga.

"Koga, right? You're just in time" Naraku stated as Koga then glared at Naraku.

"Naraku! I will never forgive you! I'll kill you! Then I'll kill you, Kagura!" Koga shouted out, pointing at Naraku and then at Kagura.

"If you want to save one of these girls, you have to follow my rules" Naraku reminded them as Koga shrug.

"Baka" Koga grunted.

"It's all simple really. You three will be fighting each other to death. The victor can choose which girl she would like to set free" Naraku explained as the three gurnted.

"Baka! We came here to kill you you aho!" Inuyasha shouted out as Naraku gave him a glared look.

"Is that so?" he asked bluntly.

"Of course that's it! Are you stupid!" Inuyasha replied in rage as Naraku then turned to Kanna.

"Kanna, would you do the honors?" Naraku asked as Kanna turns to him.

"Hai, Naraku-sama" Kanna replied as she then walked up to the girls with her mirror.

"Nani! What are you doing!" Inuyasha shouted out, wondering what Naraku was planning to do. Then in that instant, Kanna stood right in front of Kikyo and turned her mirror, draining the souls out of Kikyo.

"Yameru!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inu-ya-sha" Kikyo said in a weak voice as she drops unconscious while Kanna stops draining her souls.

"Kikyo!" Kagome called out as she then rushes to Kikyo.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. Kanna didn't drain all the souls out of her body. To be honest, she only left one soul in her. The soul that is really hers" Naraku informed him as Inuyasha burst in flames.

"Now, what about you Sesshomaru? Any objections?" Naraku asked as Sesshomaru clenched a fist.

"Don't give in Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin shouted out as Naraku turned to her.

"Kagura, silence that child" Naraku demanded as Sesshomaru and Rin's eyes widened in shock.

"My pleasure" Kagura stated.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru shouted out as Kagura then casted dance of the blades towards Rin. As the blades were only a few inches away from Rin, Kagome then jumped in, taking Rin out of the way.

"Kagome!" Koga, Inuyasha and surprisingly even Sesshomaru shouted out in shock as Kagome and Rin fell on the ground.

"Kagome onee-chan" Rin stated as Kagome turns to her.

"Youkata. I'm glad you're alright Rin" Kagome said in a weak voice as then falls unconscious.

"Kagome onee-chan!" Rin shouted out, shaking her, trying to wake her up.

"That's enough!" Sesshomaru shouted out in rage as he then waved toukijin, casting a wave to Naraku.

"Die!" Koga shouted out, attempting to punch Naraku. But then, Kagura blocked his way, stopping him in his tracks.

"Get out of the way!" Koga demanded.

"I'm sorry. But Naraku is busy at the moment. You'll just have to pass through me first" Kagura said as she then opened her fan. In that instant, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara finally arrived. But as they tried to approach Kagome, Kohaku blocked their way.

"I'm sorry. You have to kill me and these youkais first" Kohaku said as a large group of youkais then appeared at his back.

"Kohaku" Sango said in a soft voice, clearly not wanting to fight him.

"Baka!" Inuyasha shouted out, attempting to hit Naraku. But then, Kanna jumped in, blocking Inuyasha's way.

"Get out of the way little girl!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I'm your opponent" Kanna calmly stated, as she holds her mirror tightly. As Inuyasha quietly growled.

* * *

_next up...Chapter 10 : The Pierced Heart_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : The Pierced Heart

* * *

"I said get out!" Inuyasha shouted out as he attempts to hit Kanna. 

"Inuyasha! Yameru!" Miroku shouted out as Inuyasha stopped and turned to him.

"Your target should be the mirror not Kanna! Without it, she's useless" Miroku explained to him as he continues to fight the youkais moving in on him. With this, Inuyasha grinned and nodded.

"You can't hurt me" Kanna stated as Inuyasha gave out a chuckle.

"Are you underestimating me?" Inuyasha said bluntly as Kanna gave out a weak smile.

"Baka!" Inuyasha shouted out as Kanna instantly disappeared and appeared at Inuyasha's back.

"Inuyasha! Kanna can move like the shadows with her mirror!" Miroku shouted out.

"And don't use kaze no kizu. She's surely gonna bounce the kaze no kizu back at you just like before!" Sango reminded him as she fights off the youkais surrounding her.

"Baka, how am I going to catch her if she keeps on disappearing?" Inuyasha asked himself.

Koga on the other hand, was already getting tired, evading Kagura's wind blades.

"How? How can I defeat Kagura? I can't even get closer to her" Koga thought as he jumps up, evading Kagura's attacks.

"Kohaku! Yameru!" Sango shouted out as she then threw hiraikotsu, aiming for Kohaku.

"I can't fight her.I just can't" Kohaku said, as he simply evades Sango's attacks, not attempting to attack her at all.

"Sango! Don't do it!" Shippo shouted out as Sango caught hiraikotsu.

"Don't worry Shippo, I won't kill him. I'm just going to knock him down" Sango said as Shippo nodded.

"Then let me help" he stated. "Fox fire!" Shippo shouted out, aiming at Kohaku as Kohaku evades this. In that instant, Sango then threw hiraikotsu towards him, hitting him on his back, knocking him unconscious. Without hesitation, Kirara jumps in, catching Kohaku.

Meanwhile, Naraku was easily evading Sesshomaru's attacks as well as Sesshomaru evades his attacks.

"You can never beat me Sesshomaru" Naraku said as Sesshomaru's eyes turned red.

"Don't underestimate me" Sesshomaru stated as he then waves toukijin, casting a humongous wave towards Naraku. Seeing this, Naraku's eyes widened in shock as the wave was fast approaching him.

"It's too big. I can't evade this" Naraku thought, his eyes widened in shock, thinking that it was all over for him. Suddenly, a thought came into his mind as he then turned to his three hostages. Then, Naraku stretched his hand out and in an instant, Kagome was pulled towards him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha, Koga and the rest of the gang, shouted out as Naraku held Kagome by her neck, covering himself with the use of Kagome.

"What are you gonna do now Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked with a smirk as Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock, not knowing what to do. Inuyasha attempting to save Kagome was blocked by Kanna as well as Kagura blocked Koga's way. Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she trembled in fear, seeing thatthe wave was only a few inches away from her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted out as she firmly grips Naraku. In that instant, to Naraku's shock, as Kagome held his arm, her hands glowed brightly as he felt a great amount of pain in his arm, as if it was melting. Without second thoughts, Naraku releases Kagome and pushes her causing her to fall down on her knees as he jumps out of the way.

"What has she done?" Naraku asked himself, his eyes widened in shock as he keptholding his burning arm.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out, seeing that Kagome was still in danger.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo called out as Inuyasha turns to her. As he turned to her, he spotted Kikyo, aiming her bow and arrow at Kanna even though she couldn't move that much. Seeing that, Kikyo instantly shoots the arrow and not noticing this, Kanna's mirror broke releasing the souls she took from Kikyo and returning to her.

"My mirror" Kanna said in a soft voice as she suddenly turned into ashes, leaving only her clothing, the white flower on her hair, and her mirror. In that instant, Inuyasha then jumped in between Kagome and the wave.

"Kaze no kizu!" Inuyasha shouted out as he waves tetsusaiga. With that, tetsusaiga's kaze no kizu clashed with toukijin's enormous wave, canceling out the wave. As the wave was gone, Inuyasha then rushed to Kagome.

"Kagome, daijoubu?" Inuyasha asked woriedly as Kagome looked up to him.

"Arigatou Inuyasha" Kagome said in a weak voice, panting heavily.

"Hmm, you lost your guard" Naraku stated as everyone turned to him. But for Sesshomaru, it was too late, Naraku's roots instantly passed through Sesshomaru'schest, piercing his heart,as Sesshomaru's eyes widened with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin shouted out in tears.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted out hurriedly standing up and rushing towards him as he fell on his knees.

"Baka, Naraku" Sesshomaru said as he smirked and then, waved his sword, slicing Naraku as he was off guard. With that, Naraku instantly fell on the ground as Kagura shouted out to the top of her lungs as she began to turn into ashes. With this, Sesshomaru smirked as his body slowly fell forward. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he smiled not knowing that Kagome jumped in and caught him in her arms.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed, shaking Sesshomaru as Rin runs towards them.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed once again, but this time, tears streamed down her face.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said in a weak voice as Jaken and Ah-un then arrived.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken shouted out as he rushes to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama, don't leave us" Rin said in tears.

Meanwhile, Kikyo walked up to Naraku's dead body and she then picked up the almost complete shikon no tama.

"Everything happened all because of this. Everything since 50 years ago" Kikyo sighed as Inuyasha walked up to her.

"Here" Inuyasha stated, giving the shikon shards that he and Kagome collected.

"Hey, I think these belong to you guys" Koga said as he then gave the two shikon shards from his legs to Kikyo.

"Arigatou" Kikyo said as she then placed the shards back on its place with one more shard missing.

"Sango, the shikon shard" Miroku stated as Sango nodded in tears as she rested Kohaku's head on her lap.

"I know Houshi-sama. Kohaku was already dead. I just wasn't able to get over it. Now, I can accept it. I finally accept it" Sango said in tears as the shikon shard instantly came out of Kohaku. With that, Kikyo then picked up the shard and placed it, finally completing the shikon no tama.

"At last, it has ended" Kikyo stated as Sango hugged the dead body of Kohaku tightly.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome continued to shout as Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

"Baka! Don't do this! Don't you dare die! Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted out as she suddenly glowed brightly, catching everyone's attention.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted out worriedly, wondering what's happening to her.

"Inuyasha! look!" Kikyo stated pointing at the shikon no tama, emitting the same light as Kagome. In that instant, the shikon no tama then flew off of Kikyo's hand, heading towards Kagome and Sesshomaru. Suddenly, as it arrived Kagome and Sesshomaru, the jewel suddenly changed into a form of a girl.

"Kagome" the girl stated as she then brushed Kagome's hair.

"It's you. You're the girl who's heart turned into the shikon no tama" Kagome said, shocked as the girl smiled and nodded.

"Arigatou Kagome. You finally ended the battles for me. You, Inuyasha, and everyone else" the girl stated as Kagome wiped the tears off of her face.

"But what I've seen the most, who's battled every trial there is, is this youkai" the girl continued as she turns to Sesshomaru.

"I thought all pure youkais were evil. But he proved me wrong. This youkai used his sword to give this human girl her life again" the girl said as she turns to Rin.

"Then, he fell for a girl, a girl who's simple yet powerful" the girl continued as Kagome looked closely at the unconsious Sesshomaru.

"That girl was you Kagome" the girl said as Kagome's eyes widened in shock as well as everyone.

"He even tried to keep his feelings since he didn't want to take you away from his brother who he always tried to be harsh with. But deep inside, he only longs for their relationship as brothers to come out" the girl explained as Inuyasha looked down.

"For that, I, shikon no tama, would like to make my own wish" the girl said as she then turned back into the shikon no tama.

"I shall return this youkai's heart" she continued as the shikon no tama then flew and came inside Sesshomaru. Slowly, the hole on Sesshomaru's chest started to cover up as his body glowed brightly.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin and Jaken exclaimed as Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes.

"Rin, Jaken, what happened?" Sesshomaru asked as he sits up, rubbing his head.

"The Shikon no tama made its own wish and came inside you" Jaken explained.

"Youkata Sesshomaru" Kagome said with a smile as Sesshomaru turned to Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted out, catching everyone's attention.

"Kikyo! She's fading away!" Shippo informed him as they all turned to Kikyo sighing as she began to fade away.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called out as Kikyo shook her head.

"Yameru Inuyasha. My work is here done. Now, I can finally rest in peace" Kikyo said with a smile as she totally vanished making Inuyasha shocked.

"Kagome no!" Sango shouted out as they all turned to Kagome, wondering why Sango shouted. To their shock, Kagome was fading away too just like Kikyo awhile ago.

"Kagome mate!" Inuyasha shouted out as Kagome looks at herself, fading away. With this, tears streamed down her face as she then looked up to everyone.

"Sayunara Shippo-chan. Sango-chan. Miroku-sama. Jaken. Rin-chan. Kirara. Koga-kun" Kagome stated with a weak smile on her face.

"All of you have been very kind to me. For that, Arigatou" Kagome continued.

"What are you talking about! Don't do this!" Inuyasha shouted out rushing towards her, reaching for her.

"Sayunara, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha" Kagome stated as she then completely vanished leaving everyone in disappointment.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted to the top of his lungs as everyone looked down.

* * *

_but it doesn't end here! next up...chapter 12 : The One Who Can Pass Through the Well ..._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : The One Who Can Pass Through the Well

* * *

"Kagome came in our world because of the shikon no tama. Now that the shikon no tama is gone she must have returned back to her own world" Miroku sighed as Inuyasha grunted and turned around. 

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Shippo asked with teary eyes, obviously crying about Kagome's departure.

"I'm going to go to her world" Inuyasha replied in a stern voice.

"Dont be stupid Inuyasha! The Shikon no tama was the only thing connecting our world from hers! With it gone, most likely that well will be nothing now. It'll all be just a normal well where the town disposes the youkai bones" Miroku informed him as Inuyasha scoffed at his statement.

"It won't hurt if I try!" Inuyasha shouted out as he then jumped up, obviously heading towards the well.

"Hmph, Inuyasha is so stubborn" Sesshomaru grunted, standing up as Sango, Shippo and Miroku turned to him.

"Sesshomaru is it true?" Miroku asked as Sesshomaru turned to him.

"What is?" he asked in a stern voice.

"That you fell for Kagome" Sango butts in as Sesshomaru smirked and looked down.

"Yes. It is. But she's gone now. So let's just put all this behind shall we?" Sesshomaru said in a low tone as he then began to fly away.

"Sesshomaru-sama mate!" Jaken called out as he and Rin hops on Ah-un. Then, Ah-un flew up, following Sesshomaru.

"It may not be obvious but he's sad as well as Inuyasha" Shippo said as the two nodded, agreeing with him.

"This youkai has fallen for you" a voice said, repeating all over again in Kagome's head.

"Urusai!" Kagome shouted out as she stands up in rage. Then, as she looked around, she found herself on her time, outside of their home, at the grounds of the shrine.

It was already dark and as Kagome remembered everything that happened, she gave out a deep sigh and looked down. Then, she turned around to see Goshinboku right there as a cool breeze blew.

"Goshinboku" Kagome stated as she held the spot of the tree's trunk, where the bark never grew back.

"Inuyasha" she remembered as she then held her chest, looking down.

"Will I ever get to see you again?" she asked herself as tears streamed down her face.

"This youkai has fallen for you" a voice played in Kagome's head as Kagome's eyes widened in shock remembering what the girl had stated.

"She..she told me that..Seshomaru fell for me" Kagome said, holding her chest tightly as her heart began to pound fast.

"No it can't be" Kagome told herself shaking her head.

"Can it?" Kagome asked as she looked up the sky, filled with stars.

"Who's there!" a voice shouted out as the light in Kagome's abode turned on and a man with a bat came out of the door.

"Ojiisan!" Kagome exclaimed cheerfully as she runs to him and hugs him tightly.

"Kagome! You're back!" Kagome's grandpa said with a smile on his face obviously shocked to see her.

"Kagome is that you?" Kagome's mom asked as she steps out of the house.

"Mama!" Kagome exclaimed running to her and hugging her tightly.

"Onee-chan!" Souta exclaimed as he runs to her.

"Hey there Souta" Kagome said with a smile as she then gave Souta a noojie.

"Your back safe. Youkata" Kagome's mom said giving out a deep sigh of relief.

"You made us worried sick when you told us that you'd finally nail Naraku down" Kagome's grandpa stated.

"Gomen ne" Kagome apologized scratching her head with a smiling brightly.

"So? Onee-chan, how did it go? Is Naraku finally dead?" Souta asked curiously as Kagome turned to him and looked down.

"Hai. It's all over now" she said her voice obviously breaking as she remembers that she might not be able to see them all again.

"Gomen nasai. I'm just gonna go to sleep now. I had a rough day and I'm really really tired" Kagome stated, excusing herself as she then steps in the house and up to her room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Souta asked as Kagome's Grandpa raised his elbows, not having any clue what changed Kagome's being cheerful to a girl who acted like she her energy was drained out.

As Kagome changed in her PJs, she then threw herself on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Will I ever get to see them again?" Kagome asked herself as she then covered herself with her blanket, not knowing that her grandfater and Souta were peeping, wondering what was bothering her.

"Inu-ya-sha" Kagome said, yawning as she then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in the feudal era, Inuyasha finally arrived at the well.

"Kagome!" he shouted out as he waited patiently fora response. But there was no response. Impatient, Inuyasha then jumped down the well, hoping that he could still go to her world. But to his dismay, his feet reached the well's cold ground.

"No. Don't do this to me now. Don't" Inuyasha said with a breaking voice as he clenched a fist. Aggitated, Inuyasha then punched the ground.

"Kagome! Come back!" Inuyasha shouted out, punching the ground repeatedly with his fists.

"Yameru Inuyasha" a voice demanded as Inuyasha looked up, wondering who it was.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, his face filled with confusion seeing the stoic Sesshomaru right there.

"I was wondering how you were holding up with Kagome gone" Sesshomaru replied as Inuyasha then jumped out of the well.

"Don't believe him Inuyasha! He was also wondering if Kagome can come back!" Jaken shouted out as Sesshomaru instantly punched him on his head.

"So it's true then" Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru smirked.

"I'm not trying to steal her away from you Inuyasha. I just happened to fall for her" Sesshomaru explained as Inuyasha sighed and sat down.

"I don't really care anymore. It's all done now. Kagome's never coming back. The well won't work anymore" Inuyasha grunted crossing his arms across his chest, holding up the tears that were about to stream down his face.

"I see" Sesshomaru sighed as he looks away.

"I'm gonna go now" Inuyasha sighed, losing hope as he then stood up and attempts to walk away.

"Mate" Sesshomaru called out, holding his arm as Inuyasha turned to him.

"Don't lose hope" Sesshomaru said as he then jumps in the well, bringing Inuyasha with him.

"Baka! It won't work!" Inuyasha shouted out. Suddenly, the well was then filled with a glowing light, the exact same light that the shikon no tama emitted. Seeing this, Inuyasha was shocked and pleased at the same time. Then, as he turned to Sesshomaru, his eyes widened in shock to see his chest, where the heart was located, glowing brightly.

"That's right. The Shikon no tama is within Sesshomaru. Demo, there's no shikon no tama with Kagome. So how can it connect to Kagome's world?" Inuyasha thought as they then began to float, obviously passing through a time tunnel, heading towards Kagome's time.

In Kagome's world, it was a Saturday so Kagome had no classes. She quietly passed by goshinboku, looking down as she walked towards the well. Then, as Kagome was nearing the well, her eyes widened in shock as the well began to glow brightly. Without hesitation, Kagome ran towards the well, hoping that it was Inuyasha. Then, Kagome stopped on her tracks, shocked to see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha come out of the well.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted out as he run towards her and hugs her tightly.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said as she looks up to him.

"Demo, how? How did you guys come here? Nothing is connecting our world from yours" Kagome said as Sesshomaru then walked up to them.

"That's where you're wrong" Sesshomaru stated as Kagome and Inuyasha turned to him.

"But Sesshomaru, the shikon no tama only exists in you" Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru shook his head and walked up to Inuyasha. Then, he reached in Inuyasha's clothing as Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened in shock, wondering what he was doing.

"What the heck are you doing to me!" Inuyasha shouted out as Sesshomaru then took out his hand, along with a heart shaped golden locket.

"Kagome, you have one exactly like this too, right?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome nodded.

"This is what connected our world from hers" Sesshomaru explained.

"But how come it didn't work when I tried the first time?" Inuyasha asked curiously, looking at the locket.

"Because you didn't know. And also because you didn't believe in yourself that much" Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha turned to him.

"Sesshomaru, why are you doing this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Even though you love Kagome as well as I do, you still try to bring us back. Why?" Inuyasha asked curiously, obviously puzzled.

"Because that's what a brother should do" Sesshomaru replied as Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. But before they could continue to talk, a voice, coming from the shrine's gates,called out Kagome's name. With this, they all turned to see who it was. Kagome's eyes was filled with shock to see her friends run towards her.

"Hide!" Kagome demanded as she hurriedly pulled Sesshomaru and Inuyasha inside the house.

"Inuyasha onii-chan!" Souta exclaimed as he instanly hugs Inuyasha, happy to see his hero's visit.

"Hey there Souta" Inuyasha said with a smile, shaking Souta's hair.

"Souta, could you please Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to your room? Hide them in there" Kagome said as Souta smiled and nodded.

"Come on you two" Souta commanded as he leads the two to his room.

"Hey Kagome! Open the door!" a voice demanded along with a pounding on their door.

"Gomen ne" Kagome said as she then opens the door with a fake smile on her face.

"Kagome, who are your guests?"Ayumi asked as Kagome shrug.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked, trying to act like she doesn't know.

"Come on Kagome. We saw you with two guys a moment ago. It must be your boyfriend"Eri said as Kagome blushed out of embarrasment.

"Let us meet him Kagome! We're your friends after all!"Ayumi pleaded as she shakes Kagome.

"Kagome! Help!" Inuyasha shouted out as he runs down the stairs, catching everyone's attention. In that instant, Kagome's eyes widened in shock knowing that her friends had just spotted him. Not knowing what else to do, Kagome simply looked at the girl's, wondering what their reaction is. Then, the girls then pulled Kagome out of the door.

"Kagome, is that the guy you were talking about?" Eri asked as Kagome blushed and nodded.

"You mean the jealous and bad-tempered boyfriend of yours?" Eri asked, making sure as Kagome nodded.

"But he looks so gentle" Ayumi complimented as Kagome gave out a sigh of relief.

"At least they didn't notice his dog-like ears" Kagome thought.

"Hey, why don't you properly introduce us to him?" Eri suggested as Ayumi clasped her hands and nodded, agreeing with Eri.

"Uh sure" Kagome said with a smile as the two jumped for joy. With that, they then went back inside the house. Inuyasha was already gone and Kagome knew where he was.

"Where is he?" Eri asked curiously.

"He was here a minute ago" Ayumi said, looking around.

"Just follow me" Kagome said, leading the way as the two nodded and followed her to Souta's door.

"Souta, can we come in?" Kagome asked, knocking on Souta's door.

"Sure!" Souta exclaimed. With that, Kagome then turned the knob and opened the door, revealing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to her friends.

"Eri, Ayumi, I want you to meet Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Eri and Ayumi, my friends in school" Kagome said with a smile as she signs on Inuyasha to come closer. Seeing this, Inuyasha stood up and walked up to them.

"Hello" Inuyasha greeted as the two looked at each other.

"He's cute Kagome" Eri whispered to Kagome's ears as Kagome nodded cheerfully.

"Demo, who's he?" Ayumi asked in a soft voice, pointing at Sesshomaru.

"Oh this is Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's brother" Kagome said with a smile as the two waved at him. But Sesshomaru just gave them a glared look and stood up.

"I'm gonna go out for awhile" Sesshomaru said as Kagome nodded. With that, he then passed by the girls and went down the stairs, stepping out of the house.

"How cold" Eri commented as Ayumi nodded.

"He's exactly how you described him Kagome" Ayumi stated.

"Iie. I was wrong. I said that Sesshomaru was a cold hearted jerk when I didn't even know him. But for the past few days I spent with him, I finally understood his nature" Kagome said with a smile as the two shrug.

"The past few days you've spent with him!" Ayumi and Eri asked in shock as Kagome was filled with confusion.

"Why? What's wrong with that?" Kagome asked, not having any clue what the two were thinking.

"Kagome you should be ashamed of yourself!" Eri stated.

"Yeah! To think you're already going out with his brother Inuyasha!" Ayumi butts in.

"Hey! Don't shout at Kagome like that!" Inuyasha demanded as the two shrug.

"Uh, I guess he really is overprotective" Eri said as Ayumi nodded.

"Mate, you guys got it all wrong. Inuyasha was out on a trip and I didn't know he was on a trip when I got to his house. So, that's why I ended up with Sesshomaru" Kagome said, trying to make up an excuse from letting them know what really happened.

"Demo, you went there several times" Eri grunted as Kagome sighed.

"I only went there because I promised Rin that I'd play with her" Kagome explained.

"Who's Rin?" Ayumi asked curiously.

"Oh, she's a girl that Sesshomaru...uh...adopted" Kagome replied.

"You see, she lost her family and Sesshomaru felt sorry for her and adopted her. He treats her like his own sister. It's really sweet really" Kagome continued as the two agreed with Kagome.

"Well, we better go now. Sayunara Inuyasha! Kagome! Souta!" the two exclaimed as they waved goodbye and rushed out of the house.

"Youkata" Kagome sighed, falling down on her knees giving out a sigh of relief.

"It must be hard making up all those stories to hide the truth from them, right?" Inuyasha asked as he sits next to her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kagome sighed as she then rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Sesshomaru who came back in and was on his way upstairs, spotted their little scene and stopped on his tracks as he tried to hide himself from the two.

"Inuyasha, I'm really glad we can still see each other" Kagome said as Sesshomaru felt like his heart broke.

"I am too" Inuyasha said, as he wraps Kagome in his arms and hugs her tightly. Not standing the pain his heart has endured, just watching at the two, he then stormed out of the house, heading towards the well.

"It was a mistake for me to come here. A very huge mistake" Sesshomaru thought as he enters the well house. Sesshomaru hesitated as he then looked back at the house.

"Sayunara, Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he then jumps in the well and goes back to the feudal era.

* * *

_next up...the second to the last chapter...chapter 13 : Jaken's Plan to Help Sesshomaru ..._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : Jaken's Plan to Help Sesshomaru

* * *

As Jaken was pacing around their camp, getting impatient about waiting for Sesshomaru, Rin then yawned and rested her head on Ah-un. 

"Rin! Don't you even care where Sesshomaru-sama is? And how he's doing!" Jaken asked clearly annoyed with Rin's actions.

"Why should I be? Sesshomaru-sama went to express his feelings to Kagome. He won't get into any problem" Rin replied.

"But that's what I'm worried about. Sesshomaru-sama might only end up getting hurt with Inuyasha clearly in Kagome's heart" Jaken sighed as Rin looked down.

"We can't do anything about it Jaken-sama. Expressing your feelings for someone even though she already has someone in her heart is the best way to get out the pacing beat in your heart" Rin stated as Jaken turned to Rin.

"How come you know so much about love? You're just a kid!" Jaken said curiously as Rin shrug and gave out a fake chuckle.

"My parents always told me about how they met and how much they love each other. I guess all I'm saying right now are what my parents used to tell me" Rin said, scratching her head.

"Inuyasha, no matter what Sesshomaru-sama thinks of you, even if you are his brother, I still find you a nuisance. You're always the one making Sesshomaru-sama stop his plans. You are the cause for the darkness in Sesshomaru-sama's heart" Jaken thought, disgusted with the thought of Inuyasha.

"Jaken-sama?" Rin asked, curious as Jaken spoke nothing.

"That's it! I got it!" Jaken exclaimed as Rin was even more confused.

"Nani Jaken-sama?" Rin asked curiously.

"I got it Rin. I have the perfect plan to take Inuyasha's eyes off of Kagome once and for all" Jaken said as Rin looked down.

"I don't know Jaken-sama. I don't think we should interfere" Rin said, shaking her head in dismay.

"Nonsense! Anyway, you're too young to understand. Just stay here while I do the preparations" Jaken commanded as he then walked away, leaving Rin with Ah-un.

Meanwhile, Kagome slept on her bed with her head resting on Inuyasha's arm as a pillow. Inuyasha was also sleeping, right beside Kagome.

"Kagome onee-chan!" Souta repeatedly called out as he storms in Kagome's room, waking up the two.

"Nani Souta?" Kagome asked in a sleepy voice as she rubs her eyes while Inuyasha yawns and stretches his arms.

"I really can't find Sesshomaru onii-chan" Souta said as Kagome then turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, where could your brother have gone to?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about him. I'm sure he just got bored and went back to our time" Inuyasha replied as Kagome looked down.

"Demo, I feel strange. As if there's something that's not right. What is this? Why am I worried about Sesshomaru all of a sudden?" Kagome asked herself as she holds her chest, her heart, beating in a fast pace.

"Hey, Kagome, daijoubu?" Inuyasha asked as he waved his hand in front of Kagome's face, seeing that she suddenly stared into oblivion.Suddenly, as Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, Inuyasha was shocked to see her eyes turned completely brown as if there was nothing beneath her except darkness.

"Hey Kagome! Snap out of it!" Inuyasha demanded, shaking Kagome as he tries to bring her back to normal.

"Inu onii-chan, what's wrong with onee-chan?" Souta asked worriedly, walking closer towards them. But Inuyasha ignored him. All he could think about was getting Kagome back to normal. As soon as Inuyasha stopped shaking Kagome, Kagome then stared blankly at Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as he felt a strange feeling.

"What is this? Why do I feel like I'm about to lose her? What's going on?" Inuyasha asked himself as he instantly wrapped Kagome's in his arms and hugged her tightly but gently.

"Kagome, onegai" Inuyasha whispered as the silent Kagome calmly looked above the ceiling.

"Let go of me" Kagome demanded as Inuyasha was shocked to hear this. Not wanting to believe what he just heard, Inuyasha hugged her even tighter. But then, Kagome placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Kagome what's wrong!" Inuyasha shouted out as Kagome then looked down and closed her eyes, clasping her hands, looking like she was praying. Then, a few seconds later, to Inuyasha's shock as well as Souta's, Kagome then floated in mid-air with her body glowing brightly.

"Onee-chan!" Souta called out, trying to get Kagome back to normal. But it was no use. Not knowing what to do, Souta stormed out of the room, calling for his mother and grandfather's help.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said in a stern voice as she then looked at him with eyes as dark as Naraku's shadows.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, not knowing if that girl before her was still the Kagome he loved.

"Prepare to die" she stated as she then looked up. In that instant, Kagome's clothes changed. She was then wearing a dress like Kikyo's the light she emitted began to turn red. Not wanting to lose her, Inuyasha jumped towards her, pulling her down. Then, seeing Kagome cringe in his arms, Inuyasha gave out a deep sigh of relief thinking that Kagome was back to her old self. But then, as he looked at her eyes, it was still the same. As Kagome looked up to him, a strong force then pushed Inuyasha away from her, causing him to fall down on the ground as Kagome floated in the air once again.

"Damn it. If I stay here Kagome's family might get hurt. I have to bring her with me back to the feudal era whether she's Kagome or not" Inuyasha thought as he instanstly jumped out of the window, running towards the well. Kagome followed, still floating in the air, glowing brightly. Then, as Inuyasha reached the well, he then jumped in as well as Kagome, bringing them back to the feudal era.

As soon as Inuyasha found himself in the well of the feudal era, he then jumped out of the well and ran towards the wilderness, as far away from the village.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted out as Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and turned to her, wondering why she called his name. To his shock, Kagome was already holding a bow and arrow, aiming it at him. In an instant, she shot the arrow. Luckily, it missed. Inuyasha's heart raced as he continued to run away from Kagome, not knowing why she suddenly turned into that and not knowing what to do.

"This setting is the same as before. It's happening all over again" Inuyasha thought as he spots Goshinboku far ahead. Then, as soon as he reached Goshinboku, vines suddenly wrapped around him and trapped him on Goshinboku's trunk.

"Kagome don't! Yameru!" Inuyasha shouted out as he spots Kagome nearby, aiming her bow and arrow at him.

"Kagome, onegai. Onegai" Inuyasha said as he looked down, bursting in flames. Blaming himself why Kagome is acting strangely and blaming himself for not being able to do anything for her and for his own self.

* * *

_next up..the final chapter...Chapter 14 : Sesshomaru's Feelings Reaches Her Heart_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Sesshomaru's Feelings Reaches Her Heart

* * *

"I-nu-ya-sha" Kagome said in a breaking voice as Inuyasha looks up at her. Then, as he looked at her, the bright red light surrounding Kagomewas blinkingas Kagome struggled and shook, not being able to put the bow down. Seeing this, Inuyasha knew that instant that Kagome was fighting it. But what was she fighting? Just when Naraku is finally gone Kagome seems to be possessed. 

"I-nu-ya-sha" Kagome said once more, shaking uncontrollably as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Don't give in Kagome! I will never leave you!" Inuyasha shouted out as Kagome shaked even more. Then, the red light surrounding Kagome glowed even brighter as Kagome's eyes turned red as well.

"Gomen ne Inuyasha" Kagome stated, tears running down her cheeks as she was about to shoot the arrow.

Before Kagome could shoot the arrow, someone suddenly wrapped his arms around Kagome, making her stopped and lower her bow. Along with this, the red aura surrounding Kagome began to vanish as Kagome's eyes returned to normal.

"Yameru, Kagome" the person whispered in her ears, sending shivers down Kagome's spine as it felt a little ticklish as the person then lets go of her.

Wondering who this person, could be, Kagome turned around. To her shock, it was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, tears still streaming down her face.

"Hissori (quiet). Everything's alright now" Sesshomaru said in a gentle voice as Kagome cried even more. Bursting in tears, she then hid her face in Sesshomaru's chest as Sesshomaru hugged her tightly and turned to Inuyasha.

That moment, Inuyasha was shocked to see Sesshomaru gently hugging Kagome. But then, he was also very glad he came. After all, if Sesshomaru didn't come, Inuyasha might have even been dead by then.

The vines, wrapping Inuyasha, then slowly placed him down the ground as Sesshomaru then lets go of Kagome.

"Kagome" Inuyasha called out, walking closer to her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted out in tears, running to her and instantly hugging him, crying in his chest.

"Don't cry. I don't want to see you cry because of me" Inuyasha said giving her a weak smile.

"Baka! I almost shotyou! I can't help it if I cry!" Kagome yelled, lecturing him as Inuyasha grinned and gently brushed Kagome's face as he hugged her tightly as well.

Seeing this, Sesshomaru then turned away as Inuyasha looked at him.

"Mate, Sesshomaru" Kagome called out, noticing him walk away, stopping Sesshomaru on his tracks.

"Arigatou" she said, wiping the tears off of her face. With that, Sesshomaru calmly nodded and went on his way, leaving Kagome in the arms of his brother.

Moments later, at the camp, Sesshomaru arrived, his face filled with anger.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru shouted out as Jaken shrug and runs to him.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama" Jaken said in a shaky voice, trembling in fear.

"I know you're worried about me but never try do to that again. You hear me?" Sesshomaru said calmly as Jaken nodded, not knowing why Sesshomaru suddenly changed his attitude.

"Sesshomaru-sama, aren't you mad at me?" Jaken asked curiously.

"Iie. Because of what had happened just now, I finally realized that whatever makes Kagome happy, I'm fine with that. If she chooses Inuyasha over me, I wish them the best. I might feel hurt, but if she's happy then it's all fine with me. But just so you know, I won't give up on her. I'll be here, watching her, catching her everytime she falls, saving her from the problems she might run into. That's all I'm ever going to do" Sesshomaru replied as Jaken smiled.

"Besides, maybe in another lifetime, we might meet once again. And I promise, the next time we meet, I will tell her what I feel before anyone else does" Sesshomaru continued as he looked up the sky.

"Arigatou Kagome. Sesshomaru has changed all thanks to you" Jaken said, looking up the sky, hoping that Sesshomaru's wish, that in another lifetime, they will meet, would come true.

* * *

**_The End!_**

**_- thank you all for reading my fanfic until the last chapter...i have plans to make a sequel and I already have ideas what to put in it...but I won't make a sequel unless people would want me too...so if you do...just please send me a review and without hesitaion, I'll gladly make the it._**

**_The Sequel will be entitled as : Another Girl, Another Story_**

**_ Well, in this story, I have a new character...Kagome's relative named Midori...During her visit to the shrine, she falls off the well and amazingly enters the feudal era which gets everyone puzzled as to why she got in? After all, the only person they knew who could pass through the well as Kagome. Apparently, Myouga-jiji and Sesshomaru finds her face familiar and thinks that she might actually be a reincarnation of someone from theirtimeas well. If you wanna know who Midori is a reincarnation of, just read the fic when I post it.. That is if people would want me to make it.._**

**_Oh yeah..before I forget...this fic will be a pairing of Sesshomaru and Midori..._**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_Raine3490_**


End file.
